Return to the Labyrinth
by Irene Lee
Summary: What happens when the one man you shouldn't remember, seems to be the only man you can't forget. What happens when the world you left behind, is the world you wish to return to. What happens when the life you fought so hard to have, is no longer the life you wish to live. What happens when you're called back to Labyrinth, Where everything seems possible and nothing is what it see
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Figures danced around in a white crystal ballroom while she looked breathlessly around. Her puffed sparkling white dress shimmered in the lights and the crystal decorations in her puffed black hair glimmered with each turn of her head. Her green eyes searched for him, the one who had brought her here. What she didn't see as she was searching for him was that he was watching her. Finally, she turned and there he was Jareth, the Goblin King, and they looked at one another for seconds before he moved towards her. Then they were dancing and she was entranced by him.

A knock resounded upon the door, echoing through the house, startling the young lady that had been slumped over, sleeping, on her desk. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and stretched her back, wondering why she had begun dreaming of the "ball" again and what had woken her. Another knock upon the door, and she laughed at herself. She stood and made her way to her front entryway to open the door, wondering who would be visiting her. Opening the door, she couldn't believe who was standing on her front doorstep.

"Jareth." The name whispered across her lips. There he was, the man she had been dreaming of. His clothes were of her world and his hair was short, but it was him. She found herself preferring his other appearance, the one of the Goblin King, as only that seemed to suit him. However, she could find no fault with the way he was now. His blond hair was only about 4 to 5 inches long now and his usual face markings were gone. He wore a black suit with black dress shoes and a white undershirt with a charcoal tie. Everything about him spoke professionalism and he had a businessman type aurora surrounding him. She might have been draw into it if she didn't know the real him that existed behind this façade standing in front of her.

"Sarah" he replied with a slight smirk and a nod of his head. She was really growing into beautiful woman. More so each time he saw her. She wasn't fully aware of his previous visits yet, but perhaps in time he would reveal his secrets to her.

"I've said no magic words." She responded sharply, steeling herself against his charms. She knew better than to trust him. She should hate him. She should despise the fact that he was here; standing on her doorstep, yet the only emotion she could pin down was that of excitement. What was happening here, to her?

"Darling, do you really think that is the only way to beckon me to you?" he asked with a slight laugh. "You think I don't feel you wanting me, calling me, beckoning me to you when you dream, when you wish for me, when you even think of me? I'm very much attuned to you, my dear Sarah."

"O ha ha ha Jareth. Don't make fun." She taunted back, cringing at the thought that he may know her dreams. "Why are you here?"

"Tisk tisk, my dear, isn't it bad manners to leave a guest standing outside in the cold." Jareth taunted. She frowned at him, it wasn't even cold outside.

"It's spring, Jareth, it isn't cold." She dared him.

"My my, how your manners fail you. Whatever would your parents say?" He teased before stepping closer to her and placing his palm on the door. "Now, won't you let me in?" He questioned lightly, placing pressure on the door.

"Like my saying no would ever stop you." She murmured under her breath as she stepped out of his way, and turned to make her way to the living room. She heard the front door shut behind her and the lock click into place. She turned into her living room and flopped down into one of her recliners, curling her legs underneath her and leaning against one arm. Jareth followed her into the room, and settled himself upon her couch facing her.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what you are doing here, in my world, in my house?" She questioned him. Curiosity was settling deeper within her, and she felt a mixture of anticipation and dread. What would have brought Jareth to this world?

"Perhaps" He responded, while perusing the room he was now sitting in. She seemed to have a well-kept house, though he would have preferred more. She had a big bay window to the back of the couch where he was sitting, a small wooden coffee table with a glass top between his couch and the two recliners on her side of the room. To his right, there was a small fireplace with bookshelves framing its sides filled with her library of books and movies. To his left, a TV was fixed on the wall centered between the couch and recliners and there was the doorway leading to the rest of the house positioned to the left and behind one of the recliner. It was small, but cozy and decorated in her taste. Glancing at her, he noticed how she rolled her eyes and he found himself grinning.

"Does it meet with your approval, your highness?" She stated sarcastically, having caught him examining her living room. "Never mind, I don't care about your opinion."

"That's not fair" he replied, reminding her of her time within his kingdom. Sarah stuck her tongue out him in response, content just to sit here with him in her home. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she panicked. How could she find herself comfortable with him in her domain? She knew who he was, what he was, and knew better than to trust him. Jareth noticed her tensing.

"I'm not a child anymore, Jareth." She commented.

"That, I can agree with." He drawled, his eyes glancing over her in appreciation. Though she was curled in the chair in a very unladylike manner, he still found himself admiring her. Then again, he had always admired her. She still had her sparkling green eyes and long jet black hair, those had not changed. However, now her lips were fuller; especially the lower one, her legs were longer, and she had a few more curves. She was wearing comfy, soft knee length black shorts and an emerald green high cut tank that emphasized her eyes. It was a look of comfort though she still made it look good. Sarah rolled her eyes at his comment and Jareth found his grin growing.

"Though, I see we still have much of the same personality." He commented. He wondered if she would ever tire of rolling her eyes when displeased. Sarah swung her feet back out from under her and leaned forward in the chair.

"Enough small talk, Jareth, why are you here?" Sarah asked impatiently. She had strived to forget him, yet had always found herself longing for him. She had never understood her longing for him; he was cruel and mean and had always been. He had kidnapped her baby brother and wanted to turn him into a goblin. How could she long for someone like him, yet no other man had ever held sway with her heart since him and his being here was not helping in the slightest now.

"You are still as feisty and impatient as ever, dear Sarah. Did my labyrinth teach you nothing of patience?" Jareth taunted, enjoying the sparks in her eyes. The green always seemed to brighten when she was mad or passionate about something. Sarah narrowed her eyes at him.

"I learned plenty from your labyrinth but patience wasn't one of them. I recall being a little pressed for time when I was there." Sarah remarked, tight lipped. His labyrinth, o how she missed it. Within the first week of being home, her dreams were besieged with images of the Labyrinth. What should have been nightmares became her sanctuary during some of her darkest days. How could a world in which everything had seemed to turn against her hold such a warm, homey feeling for her.

"Yes, you never did fully learn to understand it, did you Sarah." Jareth remarked.

"Jareth, enough of this, why are here? If you won't tell me then I must ask you to leave. I am still governed by time and you are wasting it." Sarah retorted, growing tired of this small chatter. All it was doing was making her remember what she had so desperately tried to forget. She wanted him out of here before his face could damage all the defenses she had fought so long and hard to erect.

"I am here, Sarah, because of you." Jareth stated simply, before leaning back into the couch and watching the expressions cross her face; first confusion, then anxiety, then concern.

"What do you mean because of me?" Sarah asked, determined not to panic until she knew the full truth of the matter. If there was one thing she had learned from the Goblin King, it was that he enjoyed playing one for the fool and she refused to fall into any of his traps. Jareth smiled.

"Maybe I shouldn't say because of you." With Jareth's first statement, Sarah felt some hope return, only to have it dashed by the next part. "Perhaps I should say for you." Sarah felt chills run down her spine as her eyes widened in despair on the man in front of her. Jareth stood and walked over to lean against her mantle above the fireplace, keeping her in full view. Sarah sank back into her chair, trying desperately to absorb what he was saying.

"I told you, Sarah, you never fully understood the rules of the Labyrinth. Nothing is as it seems. You won the labyrinth and with that success there is a price, though many would consider it a prize. However, you were not ready when you won so I've allowed you your freedom, but I'm afraid that freedom is now at an end. It is time for you to return to the labyrinth." Jareth kept his eyes on her face with his statements. He knew Sarah, she wouldn't take this well but it was time she returned home. Sarah began shaking her head.

"No. No, you can't do this to me, Jareth. I've not said the words, I've not wished for anything from you. I can't go back. You can't take me back." She cried desperately in denial. Though she had secretly loved him and the Labyrinth, she knew she couldn't go back. To return would ensure her destruction, she wasn't sure she could escape unscathed a second time. What game was he playing here? Jareth walked towards her and looked down at her.

"I can assure you that you can go back and I will take you back. You cannot escape the Labyrinth a second time. You must pay the price of winning the Labyrinth. I will not allow the destruction of the Labyrinth on some girl's whims." Jareth said his voice hardening.

"I won, which ensured Toby's return, nothing more. There was nothing more to winning." Sarah cried.

"That is where you are wrong, Sarah. There is more going on that you don't understand, things you can't comprehend at this time. But let me impress upon you this, you will return and in time, perhaps you will understand." Jareth cut across her denials. He glanced at his watch. "Time is running short. We must return soon." Sarah looked up at him with stricken eyes.

"Wait, you can't mean to leave now. I still have things to do even if I were to go with you. You can't just come barging back into my life and expect me to go with you all willy-nilly. I have a life here, Jareth. A damn good one and I am not going to let you ruin it." Sarah had stood up and faced Jareth half-way through her little speech. Jareth grinned, a toothy almost evil like grin.

"That's what you think!" Jareth laughed as he grabbed Sarah's forearm and pulled her into his chest. Wrapping both arms around her struggling form, he held them still and with a flash, they vanished from Sarah's abode.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The second Sarah felt solid ground beneath her feet once more; she pulled herself away from Jareth's chest, ignoring his laughter.

"Welcome back to my Labyrinth, Sarah." He coldly whispered into her ear. "Though, I am afraid it may be a bit different from how you remember it." He added on. Sarah thought that Jareth couldn't have stated the truth any plainer. From the window in the chamber they had arrived in, she could see the labyrinth spread out below them. This Labyrinth was unlike what she had navigated those few years ago. It was hard to believe it had only been 6 years. Yet, everything here seemed almost as if it were falling apart.

"Mistress Sarah?" said a small voice from behind her. Sarah found herself turning from the window which she had gravitated to without thought, to see a dwarf woman awaiting her. Sarah was puzzled for a quick moment, she couldn't recall having ever met a dwarf woman before, all that she knew where men. Then again, dwarfs would need both sexes to continue their lines. Or were they all just created from the children stolen for the Labyrinth same as the goblins? Sarah had become lost in her thoughts, until the dwarf woman cleared her throat.

"O yes, I'm sorry. You needed me?" Sarah asked of the dwarf.

"Mistress Sarah, my name is Helga. I am to be your servant." The dwarf explained before bowing deeply to Sarah. Sarah reached a hand out to the dwarf before retracting it. Why was she being given a servant and why was this servant bowing to her. Not only that, but why was she being called "Mistress Sarah". What did Jareth have up his sleeve this time? At least, she was already in the castle and wouldn't have to negotiate the Labyrinth as was her initial fear, but what could this mean for her? She had become so absorbed in the differences of the Labyrinth when she had first arrived, that she had failed to notice Jareth's disappearance, or else she would have demanded answers.

"Mistress Sarah, I am sorry to disturb you. I know you have much to reflect upon but Master wishes you to join him for dinner. Dinner is always served at 6 and Master is always punctual. He did already dress you on your way here, so we must head that way now." Sarah turned to glance at the clock (it seemed Jareth had one in almost every room) and noticed the time was 5:50. Then the statement of being dressed registered and Sarah looked down upon herself. She was dressed completely different from that at home. She now wore black dress flats, an ankle length flowing black skirt, a white blouse that flowed out at the arms and crossed against her chest and upper arms leaving her upper chest and shoulders bare, her hair now had the two front sections pulled back away from her face and pinned up, and around her throat lay her crystal pendant necklace, in addition to the small crystal earrings she felt in her ears and the crystal bracelet around her right wrist. Sarah's face flushed red with embarrassment at the thought of Jareth changing her clothing, but then she reminded herself it had been done with magic, nothing more. Another thing that worried her was the jewelry, the crystal adornments were from her world; they were her jewelry and her favorite pieces. How had Jareth known and why would he dress her in them? They pieces had come to her over time, presents from a secret admirer on her birthdays but she had always felt confident in wearing them. Why would Jareth have chosen these pieces to bring to the Labyrinth?

"Mistress, shall we go?" questioned Helga and Sarah nodded before following the dwarf woman from the room. Helga led her through what seemed a maze of corridors and hallways before Sarah finally spoke again.

"Helga, why do you call me "Mistress"?" Sarah questioned.

"You are the one spoken of in whispers throughout our land; the one who defeated the Labyrinth and then was able to leave, though that should have been denied. Master must have loved you tremendously even back then in order to have allowed you to leave him. Many problems have befallen the Labyrinth since your absence but everything shall be fixed now with your presence. Your return will right the wrongs of the Labyrinth and your marriage to Master will ensure the Labyrinth's survival." Helga responded with no qualms, even turning to cast a smile at Sarah over her shoulder. Sarah was trying to understand what Helga was talking about but her heart stopped at the words of "marriage" and "to Master". Were they expecting her to marry Jareth? Marry the Goblin King? Who in there right mind would agree to such a match? Convinced the dwarf had to be mistaken with Jareth loving her and this upcoming marriage; Sarah calmed herself in order to ask Helga another question.

"Helga, what do you mean by Jareth loving me back when I was first here?" Sarah asked she couldn't stomach asking about a potential marriage to Jareth just yet. Helga laughed at Sarah's question.

"I mean what I said. The master must have loved you greatly. No King of the Fae has ever allowed his Queen to leave him, especially not for the 6 years of your absence, though he never let you venture far from his sight." Helga giggled to herself, like it was some private love joke.

"King, Queen?" Sarah questioned.

"Aye, mistress, in a few days time you shall be wed to the Master and become his Queen. Though he is already King, he cannot officially accept the title until he has a Queen. You are that Queen." Helga stated, starting to understand the perhaps Sarah didn't know as much as she has assumed Sarah had known. "Are you not here to take your place by Master's side?" Helga questioned, suddenly worried. No Queen had even before been given the privileges' and freedoms that this one had, would she now refuse them? Would the Master allow her to leave them once again knowing what fate would await them upon Sarah's absence once more? Helga threw herself at Sarah, grabbing her hand and hitting her knees and bowed her head to Sarah's hand. "Please, mistress, do not leave us again. Your absence these many years has been hard on all within the Labyrinth, including the King himself. I beg you to stay, I beg you to accept your place by his side." Helga gasped out, desperate not to cry but willing to go to any length to keep the newfound Queen within the Labyrinth.

"HELGA." A booming voice came from down the corridor. Shortly after the word had stopped echoing down the long corridor, Jareth came striding down the corridor towards them. Sarah felt her heart squeeze as she looked upon the man that had held her heart since she had left the Labyrinth 6 years ago. He was back in his Labyrinth gear and in her mind, he had never looked better. The tight grey plants and black knee high riding boots, the loose white poet, and black leather vest. She began to understand why she was dressed the way she was, she matched him. His hair was long and spiked once more and his eyebrows had the almost wing like look to the ends of them. He was back, the Goblin King.

"My King." Helga called out respectably before bowing to him. Jareth shooed her away with a quick hand motion and Helga quickly scurried away. Sarah opened her mouth to call out to Helga, but it was too late. She glared at Jareth.

"I'm sorry dear but I have to leave. I hate leaving you so soon after your arrival but duty calls and I must respond." Jareth stated simply, reaching forward a hand to caress a stand of Sarah's hair. "Yes, I wish I could stay here with you and be the one to tell you of the Labyrinth, but not today, I'm afraid." With that and before Sarah could reply, Jareth beckoned to Helga and disappeared down the corridor he had appeared from.

"Gaaahhhh!" Sarah muttered when Jareth disappeared. "How convenient that he just leaves when I have so much to ask, so much to know."

"Mistress, this way," Helga said softly and pointed down another corridor. "It appears you will have a small meal served to you in your chambers this evening due to Master's absence and your new arrival." Helga led Sarah to her rooms and when Helga opened the door to show Sarah would be staying, Sarah found herself speechless. She didn't know what to be expecting of Jareth, but this most certainly wouldn't be it. It was a room fit for a princess or a queen, there was no way that this room would be meant for her. The room had many windows along the outer wall, allowing for a clear view of the Labyrinth and was decorated in gold and white. A huge king sized bed lay centered in the room on the wall to her right and there were numerous doors alongside the wall to her left. There was only one door to the wall on her right (the wall containing her bed).

"Does this room meet with my Mistress's requirements." Helga asked and Sarah could only nod. "Good." Helga stated before drawing Sarah into the room and shutting the door behind them. "The first door to your left is to your sitting room, which can also be accessed through the previous doorway in the corridor we were just in. That is where you can entertain guests and the likes. The second door leads to your closet and dressing chambers. You will find no shortage of clothing within as the Master has already prepared for your arrival. The last door will be your bathroom. The door to your right is the connecting door for your chambers and the Master's chambers." Helga explained. Sarah's eyes widened and she turned to look aghast at Helga regarding the door to the right.

"I'm connected to his rooms?" Sarah gasped out. The words were hard to get past her very dry throat. Helga looked at her in confusion.

"Yes. Is it not the same in your world? A couple each has their own space but their rooms are connected so that they can be nearer to one another." Helga asked.

"Maybe, for royalty. Not for everyday common people." Sarah explained. She didn't dare tell Helga that in her world, typically, most couples shared a room. It wasn't just that, but Sarah didn't feel like explaining to Helga that she wasn't comfortable with the idea of being connected to Jareth's room. Helga smiled like that explanation fit what she wanted it to.

"As you said, this layout is for royalty. You are royalty, Mistress. You shall soon be a ruling Queen of Fae. Now is there anything else I can get you before I ring for your dinner to be delivered." Helga asked. Sarah shook her head and sank down upon the bed behind her. This was almost too much to process. Damn Jareth for leaving her here with no answers. Why did she have to hear everything from another source when she should be learning about it from him? Helga quickly moved through the door that led to her new sitting room and Sarah was left in the room alone. Her fingers instinctively moved to her throat and grasping the crystal pendant laying there, she stroked it and closed her eyes, using it to calm her fears. She didn't know why, but ever since she had received it, she tended to wear it every day as it alleviated many of her worries and fears. It was almost like magic.

"Mistress, dinner is served." Helga called from the sitting room and Sarah soon joined her. It was odd eating in the company of servants who stood by and watched one eat and were willingly to do anything required of them, such as pouring more water or wine, picking up a dropped utensil, etc. After a while, Sarah found it disturbed her and she had Helga ask a majority of them to leave. She didn't want to offend but she could tend to meals by herself. When Helga returned, Sarah knew her actions with ridding her sitting room of servants might not have been the best decision for the goblins.

"Did I make a mistake, Helga?' Sarah questioned. Helga's face softened at Sarah's evident worry. It was exactly as she had feared, she had offended them.

"No, Mistress. We have to understand that you come to us from another place, a place where you are not accustomed to being treated as the royalty that you are. Master informed us of your plight in the other place. Many of us never understand why you choose to go back when you were so clearly misunderstood there, but it was not our place to judge or to interfere. This is another of those cases; it will take time on both of our parties to come to an arrangement that suits us all. You, apparently, are independent and proud, where, we live to serve our Master's and it makes us proud to do so. To be asked to leave is a disgrace to a Goblin, especially one chosen to serve the New Queen." Helga explained. Sarah's face grew white.

"I never meant to offend. I just wasn't used to it and it is my first night here." Sarah quickly explained, wondering what she could do to rectify the matter.

"Not to worry, mistress. We all understand and this will be something that will come to no disgrace for either your party or ours." Helga said, smiling before beckoning Sarah to her food once more. Sarah found herself grateful to Helga many more times through the evening as Helga explained more and more of what was to be expected of her here.

"Helga, you seem somehow familiar to me?" Sarah questioned later in the evening when Helga had been showing her the closet and dressing room. Helga smiled.

"I believe you knew my brother during your last trip to us." Helga explained. Sarah gasped, and then grimaced. She hadn't once thought of her old friends since she had arrived. They should have been on her mind quickly after arriving and yet it took Helga's little reminder to jog her memory of them. What kind of friend did that make her?

"You're Hoggle's sister. I didn't know he had a sister." Sarah responded. Again, how good of a friend was she, really? She didn't even know details about their lives that most friends would know. Helga nodded.

"Yes, we are siblings, along with many others. Goblins and dwarves tend to have large families. Although, my brother and I do not get along and haven't spoken in years." Helga explained before quickly changing the subject back to the closet. Sarah had wanted to ask Helga about Hoggle, but based off her quick change of subject and the comment of them not talking, it warned her to leave it alone. She would have to do some research on her old friends tomorrow and find them once more. Not only that, but Sarah found herself wanting to ask more about the families of the labyrinth. Were they large because of propagating or because of the number of children lured into the Labyrinth? Based on what everyone had said she was one of the first to ever defeat it, so how many people had a lost a younger sibling to the Labyrinth? Sarah's mind whirled round and round, yet her body was telling her something else and she found herself yawning. Helga was quick to notice and pulled out a long silken black nightdress for her to change into. Sarah looked at it in wonder. Did they really expect her to wear this to bed? It wasn't sheer but close to it and slightly low cut. Helga quickly moved her towards the bathroom and Sarah gathered she would have to wear it tonight. It was either that or in the nude and she didn't dare chance that. She knew Jareth wasn't here but she wasn't one to take chances with that man. She was really going to have to make a few changes around here regarding a few things for her own comfort.

In no time at all, Sarah found herself lying underneath the covers of her luxurious new bed. She flopped back and forth, testing it out; unable to believe this was her new bed. It was like lying in heaven, like lying in a sea of clouds. Sarah finally laid back and looked up into the curtained balcony of the bed. Helga had pulled the silken curtains from the bedpost down so that her bed was shrouded in privacy before she had left her for the night. In a matter of seconds, Sarah found herself drifting off to sleep. It had been a busy day, though her last coherent thought was wondering when she would see Jareth again?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night and darkness shrouded the Labyrinth. Jareth found himself in his room, having decided to visit Sarah. He knew that she would most likely be sleeping, either that or still raving mad. During his business with the other Fae leaders, he so desperately wanted to see her again that he couldn't resist returning this evening. It had been so many years since she was last here with him. He had tried to deny his feelings during her first journey in the Labyrinth but in the end, found that he could not. He had discovered the meaning of finding one's "soul mate". Apparently his mother's magic was stronger than his fathers, or the twos magic's were able to work well together; better than he had ever assumed given the circumstances that surrounded them all. Regardless, now was not the time to be dwelling on that, he was here to discuss his upcoming marriage plans. That was the meaning of his trip; it was a meeting of all the Fae Kings and Queens to discuss the marriage and what would become of him and his new Queen. There were many matters to discuss but Jareth found he was unable to fully concentrate as his mind kept drifting back to Sarah, who would be wandering his home now.

Jareth turned and moved quickly, quietly opened the door connecting his chambers to that of Sarah. He smirked slightly at the notice that the door was locked but that was nothing for a highly powerful Fae King to undo. He had known that she would not be happy having her room connected to his and that made it all the more fun to ensure that she was put into these rooms now rather than later. Typically, these rooms were reserved for the new Queen after the marriage but he found that he couldn't wait to have her next to him. Being together again after all the distance the years and misunderstandings had placed between them was bittersweet. He wondered how long it would take for her to trust him; not that it mattered, he had eternity and soon, so would she. He found the soft white curtains drawn around her bed. Leave it to Helga to give Sarah the added privacy she was sure to want. He had summoned the dwarf woman to him a few days prior to his fetching Sarah and had asked if she would like the position of being Sarah's head maid. With her acceptance, he had ordered her to prepare these chambers for Sarah. He had hoped that Helga's relation to Hoggle would help Sarah adjust to her new life here in the Fae world. Jareth pulled back a curtain and a soft smile graced his usually cold sneering lips at the sweetness of the sleeping Sarah. She had a soft charming smile on her lips and he wished he could know what she was dreaming of. He had always seen her confused or angered and fighting him, he wondered again how long it would take him to have her look at him in this manner, sweet and smiling and carefree. Would she ever look at him in such a manner? Reaching down with his right hand, he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, so soft, so smooth, and so innocent. There was still so much she needed to know and he hoped that she would only find the courage to give him time to clear her misconceptions of both him and the Labyrinth.

"Jareth." His name came from her lips on a soft sigh and he finding himself growing even more curious as to what she was dreaming about. Perhaps, he had more room to hope than he had previously considered. Here she was smiling in her sleep and whispering his name. Perhaps, just perhaps not all was lost for them. He quietly withdrew from the room and with a last glance at her sleeping form, left the Labyrinth once more to rejoin the other Fae leaders.

Figures danced around in a white crystal ballroom while she looked breathlessly around. Her puffed sparkling white dress shimmered in the lights and the white and crystal decorations in her puffed black hair glimmered with each turn of her head. Her green eyes searched for him, the one who had brought her here. What she didn't see as she was searching for him was that he was watching her. Finally, she turned and there he was Jareth, the Goblin King, and they looked at one another for seconds before he moved towards her. Then they were dancing and she was entranced by him. He whirled her around and around and she found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. The world was fading away and all there was were his eyes and the music swirling around them. She could feel people around them, watching them, and yet she found that she couldn't bring herself to care. All that mattered was him. He lowered his head and she kept her eyes on his. Could it be was he going to kiss her? Her heart began beating faster and she found herself desperately wishing for his lips upon hers. Ever so slowly, his head moved closer to hers and she found herself lifting herself up to reach him.

"Jareth" His name whispered across her lips. Her eyes drifted closed as their lips touched. The briefest contact and she was filled with so much pleasure that she thought she would die. Then it was gone. Sarah awoke with a start and groaned when she realized it was all a dream. This "ball" dream was totally different from all that had come before. She was no longer the 15-year-old Sarah but as she was now. Not only that but now she was kissing Jareth. Ugh, what was wrong with her? Sarah wondered as she rolled over in the bed. Suddenly, she sat up. The presence in the room was different, almost like someone had been in here with her but who. Shaking her head, fearing that her imagination was getting the better of her, Sarah lay back down. She closed her eyes and hoped to fall back asleep and maybe this time she would dream of something more normal. She didn't want to be dreaming of kissing Jareth for it would never happen. She couldn't allow it to happen. Yet, that's what her dreams were filled with.

The next morning, Sarah awoke and sat up enjoying the luxury of her soft bed. Had she been at home in her own world, she would have been rushing around getting ready for her day. Perhaps, Jareth would tire of this new game and she would return to her old life. Yet now, she sat wondering what awaited her today and what her days would be like living in the Labyrinth. A soft knock came upon the door and Sarah leaned over to pull back one of the curtains to look at the door.

"Come in." Sarah called softly, and Helga entered.

"Did you have a pleasant evening, Mistress?" Helga asked as she came in and began preparing the room for Sarah. Sarah got out of bed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and getting up.

"Yes thank you and yours?" Sarah questioned. Helga shot her a quick glance as if she was unaccustomed to such talk.

"What does my Mistress plan for the day?" Helga asked, ignoring Sarah's question as though it was a mistake for Sarah to have asked. Sarah looked at Helga blankly. She wasn't for sure what she was to do today.

"I'm not sure. Has Jareth returned?" Sarah asked, wondering if maybe she could convince him today to let her return to her normal world. Helga smiled at Sarah's questioned, and Sarah realized it was because Helga had a different thought to why Sarah had asked. Knowing it would do no good to correct Helga's assumptions, Sarah kept quiet.

"No, Mistress. The Master has not yet returned." Helga was delighted to see the slightly crestfallen look cross the young woman's face. Though her mistress kept denying it, Helga knew that the young woman had feelings for the Master, she would be good for him. She brought out all the best in the young master.

"Ah," Sarah said, "I guess I will just have you show me the castle. I suppose I should get to know my way around this place." Sarah had wanted to ask to see about her friends but had thought that perhaps she would wait a few days. Though she desperately wanted to see them, she felt like she needed to become more accustomed to what was going on prior to bringing them into this current mess. She smiled at that thought; they would be heartbroken to learn that she didn't want them to help her once more. They had always wanted to protect her and she was always looking for ways to protect them, it was a never-ending cycle. However, since she was in the castle and firmly under the control of Jareth's guards, she knew it would do no good and could only bring trouble. Perhaps soon she could see her friends again.

"Mistress, you shall always have someone by your side. They will always be able to direct you to wherever you may need to go. There is no need to explore the castle in order to learn of it." Helga explained, not wanting her Mistress to feel pressured to learn all there was of the castle. Not even all the servants knew all of it. Sarah just smiled.

"Be that as it may, I feel that it would be good for me to learn more about my environment. That is, if I'm to stay here comfortably." Sarah explained. Helga blanched at the unconsciously given reprimand and nodded quickly before moving to the door and sending orders for the guards and a servant to guide the Mistress. Helga wanted to smile but hid it. Power and control seemed to fit her mistress just fine and Helga knew that Sarah would be well fitted to the role coming her way. Hopefully, she was just a well fitted for the battle that was sure to follow; there were others here who would not be so happy by Mistress Sarah's presence.

Jareth sat among the members of Fae royalty and wished he could be elsewhere. It also took so long to discuss things. Why did the ruling members always feel that everything had to be fully analyzed before a move was made. There were still a few chairs empty around the table as not all of the rulers had arrived yet, which also tended to delay things. Namely, the missing were his parents and the rulers of their neighboring kingdom. Jareth wondered what could be stalling them for both rulers were known for being prompt. It wasn't much longer and the meeting was closed as nothing could be decided with the absence of other ruling members and the Fae leaders began leaving the room. Jareth drifted off down the corridors towards his rooms when he heard it; his name and voice that called it was unmistakable.

"Jareth" The high pitched squeal came and before he could even fully turn, he had arms around his neck and a female body thrown up against his. Groaning to himself, he managed to get his arms in and push the young woman away from his torso; however, he was unable to fully remove the clinging arms. He found himself looking down into vibrant blue eyes, a head full of wavy thick golden hair, and the face of an angel. It was a face he knew entirely too well and as much as he wanted to hate her, he always found it hard to. She was someone he knew too well and someone that somehow he loved. She was also someone to be reckoned with; her looks bespoke little of her personality. In some ways her looks and personality meshed and in others, her looks were totally misleading.

"Jareth, I just had to come once mother told me that you would be here!" The young Fae woman gushed out. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, even as Jareth struggled to put distance between them. Jareth looked past the young Fae woman and saw not only her parents walking down the corridor but his own as well. The young Fae in his arms very well could have been the reason for their tardiness for unlike her parents, she was well known for her tardiness or as she called it being "fashionable late". "I couldn't stand being left behind knowing that my beloved was here." She said smiling up at him.

"Hello Amira." Jareth replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello Amira" Jareth said smoothly, again moving to disentangle himself from her.

"Amira" Malik, Amira's father, boomed. "You are embarrassing yourself." Amira moved away from Jareth, her head downcast in a semblance of humiliation. However, Jareth was sure that had he been able to see her eyes, he would see them lighten up with anger. Amira hated to be told what to do by her parents; she was more of a free spirit. She had never fully obeyed the laws of the Fae Royalty and he wasn't for sure that she ever would.

"Jareth. Good to see you, my boy." Malik stated as he and his wife, Ledia, finished their approach. Jareth's parents stood next to them.

"Mother, Father." He said respectively and bowed his head in greeting towards them. Rory, Jareth's father, just looked at him while Rayna, Jareth's mother, at least graced him with a small smile. Jareth inwardly sighed; it was just like it always was. Jareth nodded towards the other Fae leaders and received corresponding nods. With the proper greetings between royalties completed, the two older couples left with Jareth's parents leading the way. Amira stayed behind though and Jareth wanted to groan. Once they were out of sight, Amira struck again.

"Jareth" She whined, drawing his attention down towards her. She did a little hop and he knew that she did it only for the effect it would create. The hop made her flowing white dress swirl around her to emphasize her femininity. However, Jareth was unimpressed, not that it had ever impressed him before. Now the move, instead of annoying him, only made him want to see Sarah clothed the same and showing at least half the excitement around him that Amira did. Amira noticed that Jareth's attention had wandered and moved closer in order to pull lightly on the sleeve of his poet shirt.

"Can you walk with me through the Gardens? I've heard they are beautiful and I know that the council is done for today." Amira begged.

"It is getting late Amira. I believe you should rejoin your parents at this time." Jareth stated, wanting nothing more than to escape her clutches and perhaps go see Sarah before she retired for the evening. However, Amira would have known of it. She sidled up even closer to him and blinked up at him.

"I've heard they are even more beautiful when viewed at night. The moon illuminates the beauty of the gardens, or so I've heard." Amira said slyly. She wasn't going to let Jareth escape her grasp as easily as he always had before.

"Amira, this wouldn't be an attempt for a rendezvous, would it?" Jareth questioned, pinning her with his gaze. A slight blush swept across her cheeks and she backed away from.

"How offensive!" She bit out, before storming her way down the hallway after her parents. Jareth struggled not to laugh. She was always up to her little tricks but heaven forbid, someone call her on one. Did she really think him so dimwitted that he would so easily fall into her traps? Checking to make sure that no one else was approaching, he slipped into one of the empty chambers and willed himself to his room in the labyrinth. A smile lit his face at the thought of seeing Sarah, regardless of how happy she would be to see him.

**Sarah** had wandered the halls of the castle most of the day, listening while the goblin tour guide that Helga had procured for her talked about each of the rooms and chambers and what they were designed for. In all of her wanderings though, she still had yet to find the topsy-turvy room filled with staircases that Jareth had made her wind her way through to Toby. Reading her face, the goblin knew what she sought.

"You will not find what you seek, mistress." He said to her, regarding her unspoken question. Sarah glanced at him quickly, curious as to how he had known what she was secretly looking for. The goblin smiled at her and Sarah found it endearing as well as slightly frightening.

"How do you know of what I seek?" Sarah questioned him. The goblin laughed.

"Your face gives it away. You have seemed disappointed with each room, though impressed by it. Almost as if you were searching for something that you had not yet found. It wasn't hard to figure out that you were searching for the place where you and the Master had last been together, the place where he allowed you your freedom. Mistress, though, this place, this world is shrouded in magic and the Master controls much of it, as do the other Fae Royals. The room which you seek was brought about by the Master's magic and with your departure, it too disappeared." The goblin explained before leading her down another corridor. Sarah made a face behind his back. That was not how she remembered that room but nonetheless, decided against arguing with the goblin. It seemed that everyone here had a more romantic view of Jareth's actions versus the reality of it all. Then again, they were his servants. After a while longer, the goblin led her to the throne room where she surveyed the area with great interest. Much like the last time, it was completely empty but if she closed her eyes, she almost felt as if she could sense Jareth.

Without thinking upon her actions, she moved through the room and to the throne. She ran her fingers across the back edge as she crossed behind the circular chair. This is where Jareth sat and ruled his people. She imagined him sitting there with her hands on his shoulders as she stood behind him. Her long black hair intermingling with his light, almost white, blonde hair as the creatures under his rule came to him. His left hand was placed over hers on his shoulder and she felt as if this is where she belonged. The sound of a pebble bouncing across the rock floor drew her attention back to the present and her eyes snapped open and in the direction of the sound. The goblin looked humbled as he bowed his head towards her.

"Sorry Mistress, I did not mean to disturb you." He said calmly, unhappy that his movement had disturbed the Mistress so. However, her lapse of time and the look upon her face as she had stood behind the Master's throne bespoke of more than hatred, which is what the Mistress claimed was all she felt for the Master. Perhaps their kingdom had more to hope for than what they had all previously thought. Sarah moved around the throne room some more before moving back towards the goblin to lead her through more corridors and rooms. Her day passed as such.

Sarah was beginning to grow tired and her goblin guide could tell. With a slight smile, he began leading her back towards her rooms. Helga had told him earlier in the day that the Mistress would be having dinner within her own apartments again tonight. He knew that it was by Jareth's orders and it was to help Sarah grow more accustomed to their ways. Her own private dinners were for her to become comfortable and to not be thrown into the pressures of being fully out in the open. The goblin only wished what all the others wished, that Jareth were present to help Sarah's transition, yet Jareth was called away and he had to do what he must. Perhaps soon though, Jareth would come and take Sarah with him to introduce her to the other royals, one of whom she would soon be.

Sarah's steps seemed to grow lighter as she realized the goblin was leading her back to her rooms. Though she was glad that she had toured the castle, she was rather tired. It was much larger than she had anticipated. Perhaps that was what Helga had been warning her about. Helga awaited them at Sarah's door for Sarah was able to see her when they turned the corner to her and Jareth's hallway. As they approached, dread grew in Sarah as she noticed the dwarf woman had an unhappy expression. The goblin too noticed the grim look on Helga's face and quickened his pace. Helga quickly dismissed the goblin, who trotted off before Sarah could call him back. Sarah returned her gaze to Helga, wondering what was going on.

"Helga?" Sarah asked, concern growing ever more. Helga bowed low before her.

"My apologies, Mistress but it seems as if the Master has returned in order to dine with you and was unhappy with knowing you were out. However, he has still ordered supper and you only have a small amount of time to appear before him." Helga explained. Sarah hid a smile, so like Jareth, to intimidate other

"Then, by all means, lead me to him. I am well prepared enough to meet him." Sarah said. She wasn't going to change just to meet Jareth for dinner. There was no need; he was not someone she sought to impress though she did feel comfortable in the clothes that Helga had laid out for her that morning. She had the same soft black flats, a calf length velvety soft grey skirt, and a black blouse made in similar looks to the one she had on the other day. Her jewelry consisted of her precious crystal adornments. She was good with this look as it was both casual yet flirty. Though she didn't want to impress him, she still felt the need to look slightly beautiful and the thought unnerved her. Another reason, she argued, for why she would not change her apparel.

"Mistress, please. It would be best to meet the Master in more formal attire." Helga begged. Sarah just shook her head and motioned to Helga to lead her to where Jareth would be waiting for her. Helga lowered her head already knowing that it would be useless to try to argue with the Mistress. In that manner, both the Master and then Mistress were well matched. They both knew what they wanted and would not be swayed from the path when they were doing what they thought was right, or at least right for them.

"Very well, Mistress." Helga said before leading Sarah only a little farther up the corridor to Jareth's chambers. Skipping the first door that would have lead to Jareth's main room, Helga lead Sarah to the following door which would lead into Jareth's private sitting room. As his was located next to Sarah's, their main doors were located next to each other in the corridor. Sarah had not anticipated this, and became more confident in her decision that she had not changed her attire. Feeling comfortable would give her some advantage in this game if she were to be present with Jareth in his chambers. Helga opened the door and Sarah was shocked by what she saw. His chambers were completely the opposite of hers. Where hers were a mixture of gold and white and open and airy, Jareth's was darker. The themes in here were red and black and the room seemed more closed in. Sarah wondered if this theme continued throughout his whole set of chambers as it did within hers.

Helga drew Sarah's attention as she beckoned Sarah to sit at the dining table that Jareth had ordered prepared for their dinner. The table was set and there were candles and roses placed in the center, the candles lit and their light was soft and glowing in the dark room. Sarah searched the room but could find no sign of Jareth, or for that matter, many of the goblin servants that had been present at her last meal. When Sarah turned to question Helga, she found the dwarf woman gone and she was alone in the room. She took a deep breath and told herself not to panic.

"I understand you toured the castle today." A deep voice came from the opposite of the table from the dark. Sarah gazed into the shadows but could nothing, however, she didn't fear for she knew that voice. It was the voice that haunted her dreams at home and the voice of the man that had brought her back.

"Hello Jareth." Sarah stated calmly. "Yes, and I quite enjoyed learning more about your home. However, I have discovered that it is nothing like it was before." Jareth laughed at her comment.

"Of course, that is the nature of magic. My magic here shapes the castle and the lands surrounding it. Nothing is what it seems." Jareth stated from his dark corner. Sarah grimaced.

"You requested my presence for dinner and yet you lurk in the shadows. Are you going to come out?" Sarah asked, beginning to grow weary of his games.

"Perhaps and perhaps not." Jareth stated simply. Sarah raised an eyebrow in his direction, struggling to quiet her growing impatience. Jareth moved from his spot in the shadows and his eyes met her from across the room. The two continued to stare at one another, wondering who would make the next step in this game of wills.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You look lovely this evening." Jareth complimented, breaking the silence. Sarah quirked an eyebrow up at that, this was unlike Jareth. He didn't seem like the courteous type. "However, I believe I prefer you in a bit more color. Just gray and black seem to dull you, so next time have Helga add some color to your wardrobe." Jareth finished after a moment. Sarah gave a small smile; there was the Jareth she knew, full of insults and snide comments.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sarah drawled out sarcastically, bowing slightly. It thrilled her to see Jareth's eyes narrow at the intended insult. Sarah waited for his next comment, but her wait was in vain, which surprised her. Instead of a snide remark, he instead began to walk towards her. Sarah's muscles tensed in anticipation, what was he doing? Yet, she would not give in to undue fear; he couldn't keep controlling her life, so she stood her ground. However, as he kept approaching, Sarah grew apprehensive and took a few steps back. Jareth just keep his gaze on hers and when he got to the opposite side of the table, he stopped. He then pulled the chair that was to be hers out and gestured towards it. Sarah's eyes narrowed in contemplation but she found herself moving forward and sitting in the chair that he had pull out for her. He soon joined her on the other side and when they were both seated, goblins began to bring the food out. As the table became laden with their meal, Sarah noticed Jareth talking with one of the goblins, and the goblin kept nodded his head causing her to wonder what they were discussing. Soon, all of them were gone. Literally gone, they were not waiting in the shadows for them to beckon to them, they were gone.

"You seem to have gotten rid of your faithful servants. Do you not wish to be served?" Sarah commented, curious as to his motives concerning the absence of the goblins. Though she was not always comfortable with them continually trying to serve her, she would have preferred them as opposed to having dinner alone with Jareth.

"I had thought a more private dinner would be better suited for tonight." Jareth remarked, giving nothing more away. Sarah wanted to cringe away and yet part of her was thrilled at the chance to fight him once more. He hadn't threatened her or made any advances, yet somehow, she felt that she needed to be on edge. To relax her guard around him would instantly ensure his victory over her. Regardless of his motives, he would have no victory, not over her, not this time.

"Perhaps I prefer the company of goblins and dwarves." Sarah retorted, wanting only to annoy him. Jareth continued to look at her, as neither had started upon their meals once the debate had started, if one could call it a debate. It seemed almost more like a test of wills since each comment made was filled with differing meanings. Sarah could see Jareth thinking about what to say.

"Perhaps, after so many years without you, I prefer the company of you and you alone." Jareth stated simply. Again, there was nothing beyond the words to help Sarah figure out his true meaning; no facial cues, no tones or fluctuations of the voice. Sarah found she was secretly thrilled by those words, he wanted her. Yet, she strove to cover it. She should no more want him than she should want a tax audit.

"Perhaps, after so many years without you, I prefer the company of any other besides you." Sarah responded quickly, she would not allow him to learn of her response to him, as unwanted as it may be. Jareth only quirked an eyebrow at her, an imitation of the gesture she had given to him earlier.

"Sarah, I do believe you forget who I am." Jareth stated simply, wanting to impress on her that he was important and that she was here by his doing. He didn't want to overwhelm her but he did want her to come to the realization that she wouldn't be leaving him again.

"I could never forget who you are, Jareth Goblin King." Sarah said. "How could I forget who you are, when you are the man who stole my baby brother, made me wander a cruel labyrinth, put obstacles in my way, and then tried to convince me to stay in order to turn said brother into a goblin. You are a mean, conniving, manipulative person and I hate it that you've brought me back to this place." Sarah said, her temper rising. After the words flew out of her mouth, she instantly regretted them. Yes, he had stolen her brother and made her wander the labyrinth in search of him, but she later felt grateful for it. She learned so much in the labyrinth and managed to overcome her own arrogance due to that. Also, Sarah didn't truly feel that Jareth was any of the words she had called him. He may act that way but something told her that it might all be a front. There were many times when she had thought to have glimpsed another side of him that he always quickly hid from others, a side that was nicer and gentler than the side of him that he showed this world.

The two stared at each other as Sarah hid her uneasiness behind her blank face. She would not let him know that she regretted what she said. It would only serve him should he know that she regretted, but she hoped that he didn't take too much of what she said to heart. Jareth's face was tight and Sarah knew she had wounded him and her heart sank. Jareth fought to keep his emotions under control. Part of him wanted to banish Sarah back to the mortal world and give up on this faint hope that she could perhaps learn to love him, the other part of him wanted to force her to recant her words and do now what he was planning and forget the courting. Jareth gritted his teeth, so that he would not say something that he would later regret. He already had too much to overcome with Sarah and adding more only would serve to add more distance, something he didn't need to deal with anytime soon.

"Helga." Jareth finally called and was relieved when she almost immediately came forward through the door. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back his temper, it was roiling within him and he knew it would soon break forth. Before that happened, he knew he had to remove Sarah from his presence. He couldn't scare her away from him more than she already was and he refused to allow her to be hurt by what her actions had brought out in him. Helga seemed almost hesitant to approach him and Jareth knew that she could feel the tempest ranging inside him, the magic whirling looking for an escape.

"Yes, my lord." Helga managed to squeak out.

"We are done here. Please escort Sarah back to her room and make sure that she stays there." Jareth stated. He wasn't totally for sure what would happen once the magic within him came out, but he knew it would be something totally destructive. Such was the way of the Fae, their magic solely controlled by their emotions. Occasionally, their emotions would control the magic beyond the points of a Fae's control and then it was what would be, there was no controlling it. Sarah grew angry with those words and began to feel less guilty about what had occurred earlier. How dare he just have her leave with no explanation? He was such a child to demand that she leave when they were in the middle of a fight, they should finish arguing.

"You can't just order me to my room and keep me there! I'm not a child to be ordered about!" Sarah said. He couldn't treat her like a child, she wouldn't allow him to. For some perverse reason, Sarah felt a desperate need to know that Jareth didn't just see her as a child, she wanted more and she didn't understand why. Sarah saw Jareth's eye flash with anger at her outburst and his face tightened even more.

"Do as I say!" Jareth yelled, standing up and slamming a hand down upon the table. Helga jumped and yelped before rushing towards Sarah, as Sarah flinched and leaned back away from him.

"Come, Mistress, come." Helga demanded pulling on Sarah's arm. Sarah found herself allowing the dwarf woman to take her arm and lead her from the room as she was too entranced by Jareth to look away, there was something wrong here. When they arrived at Sarah's room, Helga left Sarah within and shut the door, locking it behind her. Sarah knew because she tried it after Helga left. She wasn't prepared for that to be the end of the conversation with Jareth. She went to the door between her and Jareth's room to see if it too was locked, but found she was stopped by something else. There was a weird aura coming from the door and when Sarah laid a hand upon it, she could hear Jareth groan in the other room. Hearing Jareth groan made Sarah forget about all else, he sounded hurt and she felt as if her heart was breaking. What had happened, she had thought they were only fighting, but this was now taking a turn she had not expected. What was going on? Her hand moved to the knob of the door.

"Do not come in that door." Jareth suddenly yelled out and Sarah knew that he her. She pulled her hand away from the door but didn't move away from it. It was always a little off-putting that Jareth seemed to know many of her moves before she was even aware she was doing them. Yet, it also drew her closer to him. Only he seemed to fully understand her.

"Jareth, what's going on?" Sarah asked quietly, worried about him and about herself. Why did she feel so upset that he had locked her away from him? Shouldn't she be grateful and use this chance as a way to convince him to return her to her world. Why did she so desperately wish to return to his side and comfort him?

"Nothing is what it seems, Sarah. You of all people should know that. You've unleashed something that I can no longer control and yet, you have no idea that you've done it. For once, just do as I say and do not come within this room." Jareth growled out. Shortly following, Sarah heard crashes and bangs echo throughout Jareth's room, and soon the noises began coming from throughout the castle. She would occasionally hear yelps and squeals from goblins that apparently had fallen prey to whatever was occurring. Sarah didn't understand what it was that she had done in order to unleash whatever it was that Jareth was talking about, but she began to feel guilty about it anyway.

"Jareth" Sarah gently called through the door, leaning up against it in hopes that he would hear her. Hearing no answer, she called his name again. This time she was at least answered by a gruff "what".

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Sarah began. "Part of what I spoke was true. You did take my brother and made me run your labyrinth. You can't deny that," There she paused for a moment, "but then I wouldn't want you to, Jareth. You see, the Labyrinth became a part of me after that, I learned so much from it. Once I left, I dreamt of this place and…. of you. I dreamt of you, Jareth. You see, I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was only trying to protect myself from falling once more into your labyrinth. I fear that if I fail whatever it is you are trying to make me win this time, there will be no going back for me." Sarah said quietly. She hadn't wanted to pour her heart out to Jareth and most certainly not through a door, yet she couldn't deny him. She had to let him understand her feelings and perhaps this, in turn, would quiet whatever beast it was that Jareth was fighting. She waited for his response, for anything and yet nothing came. She did notice however the crashes and bangs faded. She called his name and nothing. Growing furious, she pulled away from the door some. How dare he! She had just poured her heart out to him and he responded with nothing. Sarah grabbed the handle once more and twisted it but it didn't move. Frustrated, Sarah worked on turning it again but it still wouldn't work for her.

"Sarah, do not." Jareth said quietly through the door and his voice shocked Sarah. She hadn't expected to hear him, especially not this close to the door. He was holding the knob on his side so she couldn't get through. She didn't understand why he was fighting so hard to keep them apart at this time when he was always pushing to be closer to her.

"Why, Jareth." Sarah questioned. She wanted in there, they needed to talk this through and she didn't want to do that through a door. "Jareth, please, just talk to me." Sarah called out to him. Why wouldn't he let her in there?

**Jareth **leaned again the door on his side, listening to her call for him. It was all he could do not to open the door and let her in. He knew that it wouldn't be a good idea but he wanted to see her as she opened herself to him, she was finally admitting all that he hoped to hear and he has to hide himself away from her. It was all he could to control the magic within him and he didn't want to expose her to this ugly side and he had no clue what would happen to both of them should he let her through that door. Her words seemed to reach the magic within him, tampering it down, making it much less violent. It was as he had expected, she seemed to have the power to control him, as only she could do. None other had ever been able to stop him when his magic went on rampage but she could. He didn't realize that her words could have such an effect on him, both bringing forth such destructive magic as well as being able to put it to rest. He couldn't help but wonder what else she could draw from him given half the chance.

"Sarah, it is not a good idea right now. Perhaps, tomorrow evening when I've returned once more we can try to discuss all of this." Jareth said through the door. He couldn't let her see him like this; he couldn't let her know how fully she affected him.

"You're going to leave me again?" Sarah asked questioningly and though she tried to hide it, he could hear the unhappiness in her voice.

"There are matters to attend and as a member of the Fae Royalty, I have to be present." Jareth explained, though he didn't clarify that the matters to be attended were regarding him and her. Their upcoming marriage was being highly debated by the Royals and it deeply annoyed him, especially now.

"You brought me here and now you keep leaving me. What do you expect me to do, Jareth? Fall on my knees in gratitude every time you deem it worthy to return to talk to me? What am I supposed to all day while you are gone? Is it not enough that you have returned me to this labyrinth?" Sarah asked through the door. "I won't have it! I won't have you keep leaving me and not telling me what is going on. Jareth, I want more than this!" She said loudly before grabbing at the doorknob again. This time, it did move for her and triumphant, she swung open the door between their interconnected rooms. However, her triumphant smile quickly faded at the sight before her. Why?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sarah stood transfixed by the sight before her. Jareth's room was completely trashed and the door to the sitting room, where they had been having dinner was swinging open. She could see the table overturned and the room within destroyed. What was worse was Jareth's face as she came in the door. However, she didn't get to see it long. A brief glance at his wide eyes and worried expression and then he was gone. Sarah wondered if he had used the same magic to disappear as when he had transported them from her home to his. She wished he would have stayed; there was much that needed to be figured out between them. Everyone here expected her to stay and to marry him but she wasn't sure she could do it. Granted, she felt for him more than she ever had for another man in her life but that wasn't enough. She couldn't stay here, could she? This wasn't where she belonged. Sarah entered his room and began picking up things and putting them away. After a while, she walked to his bed and sat upon it sighing. What was to become of them? What was to become of her?

**Jareth** arrived within his chambers back at the Royal Meeting House and Gardens. Sighing, he leaned up against the wall and shut his eyes. He knew he needed to control his temper but it seemed like anymore, almost anything could set him off. It used to be that he could handle anything someone threw at him but not anymore it seemed. He didn't know if that was because of what was occurring between him and the Labyrinth or if it was because his father was once more pressuring him to do something he didn't want to do. Growling, Jareth pulled away from the wall. Thinking about his father only angered him more and he needed to calm down. He couldn't be like that here. His mind drifted back to the split second before he had vanished from his castle, the sight upon Sarah's face as she swung upon the door. He didn't know which he felt more, unease or happiness. She had looked so concerned for him and hurt as it registered that he was leaving her. He hated hurting her but he couldn't have stayed. In the mood he was in, had their confrontation continued, it may not have gone down a path she would have wanted. Jareth sighed once more and glanced at the clock next to the bed. He only had a few more hours before the meetings began once more and he knew he would need the sleep, though he wasn't for sure if he could. Deciding to try, Jareth lay upon the bed and struggled to find a way to find some rest in the remaining few hours. A smile crossed his face before he drifted off as her confession replayed in his mind again and again.

**Sarah **awoke to Helga gently shaking her shoulder and calling out, "mistress" at her. She yawned, and looking about realized quickly, she was not within her own chambers. She looked over at Helga, who had wide eyes. Helga had been surprised when she had come into Master Jareth's room to begin cleaning, only to notice a good portion of everything picked up and Mistress Sarah lying upon the bed. None had ever slept in here besides Master Jareth and Helga was sure she had locked Mistress Sarah away into her own chambers. So why was Mistress Sarah now lying on Master Jareth's bed, did she not fear the dangers of the untamed magic within Master Jareth? Sarah yawned again and sat up on the bed.

"What a mess he left, Helga. Is he really such a child that he has to throw a temper tantrum every time things don't go his way?" Sarah asked, slightly perturbed at the mess but also curious. Should she continue to live here, this was not something she wanted to experience often. It both frightened and concerned her.

"The Master has no way to control his magic once his emotions have reached a certain point, Mistress. It is the reason that Master Jareth often seems cold and distant. He is trying to control his emotions so that these episodes" Helga motioned to the room, "do not occur." Helga explained. Sarah looked even more confused.

"Why does he have no control over his emotions?" Sarah questioned, searching for further answers. It didn't make sense that losing control of one's emotions was the reason for these kinds of episodes. Why did Jareth have to control his emotions? Something here didn't click.

"A Fae Royal's magic is highly tied to their emotions. It is from their emotions and feelings that they are able to use magic. However, since the magic is so tightly tied to the emotion, the emotion will trigger how the magic will react. All negative emotions will cause destruction and chaos while positive emotions can create beautiful things and bring peace. It is the reason so many Royal's are married off quickly, their mate tames much of the magic and creates a more steady flow of magic from which the Fae can then draw upon when they wish to. An unmarried Fae, especially a Royal, is one to be highly feared for they have to exert total control over their emotions and magic and should they lose control, they become lost to the magic as it gains control." Helga enlightened. She watched Sarah absorb this information and after a few moments of silence, she began again. "It is the very reason Master Jareth wishes to wed with you, Mistress Sarah. You are his only hope."

Helga was surprised by Sarah's reaction. She had anticipated that this plea would help Sarah understand more of their master and become more accepting of the idea of wedding the Goblin King. However, Sarah's face grew dark in anger.

"You mean to tell me that he brought me here against my wishes and commands me to marry him, all because he wishes to be wed to someone so that he can control his own stupid magic. I'm not some servant girl that he can call upon to do as he wishes. I have my own life. I didn't want to be here to begin with." Sarah raged. Her tirade would have continued had Helga not fallen to her knees and wrapped her arms around Sarah's calves and began crying and begging Sarah's pardon. Sarah looked down in concern at the dwarf woman, her movement effectively putting a halt to her anger.

"No, Mistress, no, no." Helga cried out. "Please, you must understand." Helga begged out. Sarah found herself wondering how the cold, arrogant Jareth could be so wonderful that he inspired such loyalty. Helga moved away from Sarah's legs when it seemed that Sarah wasn't going to move away and wiped away her tears.

"Mistress, please understand. Master Jareth wishes to wed you because he loves you. It is his fate. You are his match; you are the only one capable of helping Jareth control his magic. The labyrinth chose you for him and you proved yourself worthy to be Queen by surpassing it. During your first trip, he fought against it and against you; he fell in love with you and when given the chance to have you stay, acknowledged the fact that you were still needed in the mortal world. So instead of having you stay as he wished and as the labyrinth demanded, he allowed you to return home until he felt that you were ready to return. There is more to this labyrinth than you are aware and your absence was deeply felt by both Master Jareth and the labyrinth. With your absence, much has gone wrong and much has faded. You are needed and loved here, that is why Master Jareth wishes to wed you. Only you can be his Queen, only you can stay and do all the needs to be done; only you can rectify the wrongs against him. " Helga said, but she found that she still couldn't say what else would happen should Sarah choose not to stay. Both her king and home were dying, should Sarah choose to leave Jareth again, they would all disappear and be as nothing.

Sarah appeared stunned from all that she had learned. She got out of her crouched position with the dwarf woman and backed up until her calves were against Jareth's bed and she sank down on it. She had noticed when she had first arrived that the labyrinth had looked nothing like it had when she had first been here.

"Helga, since the labyrinth has been weakening due to my absence, what has been happening to Jareth?" Sarah wondered. How was she to have known that her presence so deeply affected both the labyrinth and Jareth? How was she to have known that the labyrinth and Jareth seemed to be inexplicitly linked together much in the way Jareth's emotions were linked to his magic. Worry seemed to weigh her down. What was happening to Jareth? What had she done to him? She wasn't for sure she would like Helga's answer to her question when she saw Helga's face tighten before she continued.

"Master Jareth seems to have a harder time controlling his emotions and his magic anymore. He has done far better than anyone could have guessed, proving what a mighty ruler he is, but he grows weary. As you noticed yesterday, he is beginning to wear thin and his control is waning. Once it snaps, there is not much he can do."

"So that is why he kicked me out of his room last night and had me locked into my own chambers. He knew he was losing control and didn't want me around. He was just trying to protect me" Sarah was stunned. Jareth was trying to protect her when it seemed that it was he who needed the most help.

Helga nodded, "Jareth has always only sought to protect you. He's had a few more spells like that since you've been gone and it echoes throughout the kingdom. He and the labyrinth are so tightly bound, I'm unsure of how much longer Master Jareth can hold out." Helga said. "All of us here want you to stay and marry him because of this reason. Not only are you good for the labyrinth but you are good for the master as well." Helga stopped and allowed Sarah to absorb what she had learned. After a bit and with no response from Sarah, Helga asked, "Mistress, what are your plans for today?" Helga began to wonder if perhaps she had shared too much with the young mistress, but it was all information she needed to know. If the mistress wasn't aware of all that was going on, she couldn't make the most informed decision. Sarah looked at Helga.

"I believe that I will stay in here today. I've much to think on." Sarah responded.

"Mistress, perhaps you should move to your own chambers?" Helga hinted. She didn't want Sarah in here should Jareth arrive. He would perhaps not be happy with her being in his room if he came back wanting his privacy. He had always requested that everyone should be gone from his chambers unless absolutely necessary and that was only when he was gone from them, should he be in his chambers, one should never step foot within unless told to do so. Perhaps he would be more lenient with Mistress Sarah, but Helga didn't want to try it. Sarah, however, shook her head.

"No, Helga, I believe I will stay in here today. I wish to be close to him." With that said Sarah lay down and rolled away from Helga, effectively ending the conversation. Helga wished to try to further persuade Sarah away from staying in Jareth's chambers but was beginning to realize that it was useless to argue with the girl. She was just as stubborn as Jareth. Sarah laid tracing patterns on Jareth's covers and wondered what Jareth was up to and when he would return. His scent was weak on the covers, as though he hadn't lain here for some time. If that was the case, where had he been? However, weak though the scent may be, it was still here and she found it comforting to lay there where he normally lay. His scent was much like him, dark and heady with a tint of light and full of mystery. She found herself wishing for his quick return as she wanted to see him and she wanted to learn more about what was occurring within the labyrinth. Was he thinking of her wherever he was as she thought of him?

She had learned to curb her thoughts so long ago yet being here in the labyrinth once more brought forth all of her semi-suppressed thoughts and feelings regarding her Goblin King. How long had it been since she had allowed herself to dwell within her fantasies of a return here to him? She had still been so young when she had returned and through the years, convinced herself it was just foolishness and did her best to stop her dreams of him. Occasionally, he would venture back into her dreams but it had been months since she had dreamt of him before his sudden appearance at her home. Now, she was here again; here in the labyrinth and here within Jareth's control. Was this really an inconvenience or was it perhaps her deepest wish come true? Would she really leave him now that she knew she had a choice to stay? Sarah sighed heavily. What decision was she to make? Should she stay here and fall deeper in love with Jareth, her Goblin King, or should she return home to her own world where she had never felt understood but where she probably belonged? What if he didn't love her though, as she knew deep within she loved him, could she still stay? What road would fate lead her down? Lost in her own thoughts and with the image of his face in her mind, Sarah drifted off into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Jareth **awoke with a pounding headache and an uneasy feeling. Last night, things had not gone so well. He wished he could have stayed to explain things to Sarah but that would not have ended well. He had been out of control and when she broke through the connecting doors, he knew that he couldn't stay. If he came back here, then he would be left alone and would be able to gain control over his wayward magic once more. He hoped he hadn't shocked her too much. Jareth groaned and sat up, putting a head to his head. Losing control like that and having the magic run rampant until he was drained of any remaining magic always made him feel rotten and sick the next morning. Glancing at the clock, he got up and began to get ready for the day. He really didn't feel up to the meetings today and he didn't understand why this was under so much scrutiny. Was it really such an ordeal that he wished to marry a mortal. It wasn't the first time it had occurred in their world, though it was a rare occurrence. When he opened the door to head towards the meeting hall, he was greeted with the sight of Amira at his door. Inwardly, he groaned, now what? As if he didn't feel miserable enough, he would have to deal with whatever she was plotting. Amira smiled up at him and Jareth returned her look with one of skepticism. Amira was up to something, he knew that smile.

"What do you want Amira?" He questioned as he brushed past her knowing she would quickly fall into step behind him. Amira, as he expected, hastily caught up to him and wrapped her hands around his right forearm. Glancing down at it and feeling her hold on to him, he knew the only way to get her to let go would be forcibly, and though he was half tempted to try it, he restrained himself. He refused to make a scene here in at the Royal Meeting Hall; he wouldn't jeopardize any chance he had with Sarah.

"Amira" He repeated, growing tired of this game of hers, whatever it was.

"I just wanted to check on you. You weren't in your rooms last evening and I worried about you. Also, you don't seem yourself this morning. Why are you so short with me, Jareth?" she pounted. Jareth glanced down at her with narrowed eyes.

"How do you know I wasn't in my rooms last evening, Amira?" Jareth questioned. Amira blushed but kept her head straight instead of ducking away from him.

"I went to talk with you but you never answered the door." Amira replied.

"Why did you wish to talk with me?" Jareth responded blankly. Amira bit her lip to keep from giving a sharp retort. What was it with these cryptic questions? Did it really matter how she knew or why? Shouldn't he just be happy that she was worried about him? What was it with him? He was never like this, at least not with her, not until a couple of years ago and she had never been able to understand what had changed him. There had been rumors of course that someone had surpassed the labyrinth but they were unfounded and Amira scoffed at the possibility that they were true. None could pass the labyrinth and if someone had, they would have to have remained in their world yet there had been no new arrivals, therefore, the rumors were just rumors. Besides, Jareth wouldn't take lightly someone passing his labyrinth so easily.

"Now what kind of attitude is that?" Amira pouted. Jareth reined in his temper, knowing it would really not be a good idea to lose control here.

"Amira, what did you want to discuss?" Jareth questioned stonily, it was a struggle to keep his emotions in check as he wanted to lash out at her.

"I overheard some rumors that this meeting was called concerning your marriage." Amira pried. Perhaps, he was finally going to do what she knew would also come; he was finally going to allow her to take her place beside him. He had sure kept her waiting long enough. Amira hid the self-satisfied smirk that would have shown on her lips as she thought of the various ways she would torture him for making her wait when he asked for her hand.

"You've heard correctly." Jareth stated simply, continuing on his path to the meeting. He wanted to get there as soon as possible, for the sooner that today's council was over, the sooner he could return to Sarah.

"Really" Amira was shocked. Jareth had always put off marriage that many had wondered if he would even contemplate it. Amira had known that he would eventually come for her but she hadn't expected him to sound so calm when discussing it. She stopped and keeping her grip on Jareth's forearm, caused him to stop as well when he didn't elaborate further on his previous statement. She turned to look up and meet his gaze.

"Yes, you have heard correctly. I am to be married soon, though others in the council deem the issue worthy enough to debate with me." Jareth growled out. Amira grew angry as well, who would argue with Jareth's wish to finally wed with her.

"Who believes we should not wed?" Amira asked hatefully. Jareth found himself surprised, what was Amira thinking? Could she really have believed that he meant her when he said he was to be married? He had never encouraged her before though he knew that she thought she was infatuated with him when they were younger, however, he had thought she had overcome that nonsense.

"Amira, it is not you with whom I am to wed." Jareth stated. Amira spun away from him as if he had suddenly grown horns or something, her eyes wide and accusing.

"You are not to wed with me?" Amira spat at him, full of anger and confusion. He was supposed to have come to love her, to marry her. Jareth really didn't want to tell Amira any of this but perhaps, when confronted with the truth, she would relent.

"A mortal won the labyrinth. It is to her I must wed." Jareth tried to explain. However, after he said it and saw the glint of hope mixed with disgust flicker in Amira's eyes, he realized it had not come across the way he had wished.

"You are to marry a mortal?" Amira questioned disbelieving. Very few Fae had ever married a mortal and none before had ever been Royal. No wonder the council had convened concerning Jareth's marriage. Amira still felt hope survive in her heart though as Jareth uttered the word "must". He MUST wed the mortal. That meant he didn't love this mortal, which still left him open to loving her. Perhaps that was why he had grown distant. He didn't know how to show his love to her when he HAD to marry another and didn't want to hurt her. All would work out; she would free her beloved Jareth from this forced marriage. She would not let him fall victim to this said mortal.

"Yes" Jareth replied. .

"No other Fae Royal has ever before married a mortal. All other Fae who have tried have always had the union end in tragedy. Why are you to go down this path? I'm sure the council will find a way to relieve you of this burden. They will not allow such a union to take place, especially since you are not fully willing." Amira questioned, though she was already plotting the end to this potential union in case her "help" was needed.

"I feel no need to discuss my decisions with you, Amira. Know only that I WISH to marry her and her alone." Jareth snapped, resulting in a stunned Amira. He didn't wish to be reminded of how the other Fae/mortal unions had resulted; he wouldn't allow anything to befall his sweet Sarah. She was unlike any other mortal who had ventured into their world and he was no mere Fae; he was a Fae Royal, the Goblin King, his power would be enough to sustain them both.

Amira's eyes widened and she found herself taking aback. She stepped away from him unconsciously. He wanted to marry the mortal, he was yelling at her. What was happening here? Jareth was to love her and a moment ago, he stated he had to marry the mortal. When had that become wishing to marry her? Who was this woman that she held such weight in Jareth's heart? Perhaps Jareth was lying to her now to save her pain. She had to know.

"What of our engagement?" Amira snarled, as she felt her anger and sadness merge.

"What engagement?" Jareth questioned disdainfully. He would not let Amira manipulate this situation to make it what she wanted it to be. Amira's eyes hardened at his words.

"It was promised years ago, Jareth. We were to marry when we came of age, yet we did not because of you. I've waited for you for many a year. You owe it to me. You are to marry me!" Amira argued.

"That was an arrangement made between our parents, not by us. I never had any intentions of wedding with you. I believed you knew that." Jareth stated coldly.

"NO, that can't be true." Amira gasped out. She couldn't believe it. Her parents had always allowed her to believe that she was to marry Jareth, the Goblin King and they had been friends though the years since for a while they had been on neighboring lands. They had never dissuaded her from that line of thinking, proving to her that they agreed with her decision. Wouldn't that hold any weight now in this matter. When Jareth had been sent to become the new Goblin King, they had seen less of each other but Amira had thought nothing of it. Now, Jareth was telling her that not only was her dream of marrying him never going to happen but that he had never wanted it to begin with. Amira backed away from him slowly, her eyes wide and a hand to her open mouth. Jareth noticed how much shock and pain she was in and longed to comfort her but he knew that any more words from him would only add to her agony.

"Amira." He said gently, stepping towards her. Jareth knew he had been harsh but that was the only way to ensure that the point was made. He had never wished to wed with Amira and he had stressed that fact to both of their parents when it had been brought to his attention. Apparently, his parents still had their own plans for them but she should know the truth.

"No." She cried, tears pooling in her eyes before starting tracks down her cheeks. "No." She repeated before running away from him down the corridor. Jareth sighed. She had really not come at the best time or with the right questions. Another day and he might have eased her to these truths more gently instead of just bluntly laying it upon her. He was sorry but he had other pressing concerns on his mind. Taking one last look down the corridor Amira had disappeared down, Jareth left down the corridor leading to the meeting rooms.

**Amira** made it to her room before fully breaking down. She ran in and after slamming the door, leaned against it and gave into her tears. Minutes passed and her mind passed from grief and sadness to anger and hatred. She pushed herself up off the wall and her blue eyes hardened and if one had been watching close enough, one might have been able to make out the black flash of evil that appeared. Amira smiled and moved to her dresser. There were things about her no one knew and one of them was the thing that would gain her what she wanted most. She rummaged through her dresser before pulling out the small black box. The majority of magic within their world was the inherent power of the Fae, tied to them and the emotions within. However, there did exist some magics that were never spoken of and only a few ever dared to handle; black magic. It was dark and difficult to use but it always gave Amira exactly what she wanted and she had excelled at learning it and molding it to do all that she asked of it. No Fae magic could ever compete with her dark magic. Then again no Fae Royal had ever been more with no inherent power either, she was a first there, though none knew of it. Her black magic helped conceal this fact from all others. She grinned as she opened the box and eyed her various potions and powders within.

"Let us see him wed her now." Amira laughed cruelly before transporting herself to the labyrinth. The flash of light that was normally so white was pitch black for her and with an evil aura surrounding it. Within seconds, Amira found herself in a room that judging from the décor could only be Jareth's bedroom. She smiled, so this is where she would soon come to live with him once she got rid of the wretched mortal. Turning, she noticed something, or was it someone, in his bed.

"Who would be in his bed", she thought angrily and stormed over to it. Lo and behold, there was the mortal in front of her. Laid out in her beloved's bed and sleeping as if there was no trouble to be had. Was this mortal really so comfortable here in the Fae world and with Jareth that she felt that she could sleep anywhere and command the labyrinth. Did she really think she could make it here? Amira grinned and her eyes narrowed, this mortal's life was going to take a very nasty turn for the worse and by the time Jareth returned, she would be begging him to return her to the mortal world above. Amira would not lose in this. With that thought, Amira stepped towards Sarah with her hand outstretched.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amira walked towards Sarah with her hand outstretched holding a vial of her harshest poison. A small drop would make the mortal deathly sick for days, perhaps weeks. A half vial would send her to her grave. The poison was one of Amira's favorites, as it was one that seeped into the skin and dissipated into the bloodstream quickly; working steadily on the internal organs, and it was untraceable after 36 hours. None had ever found it because it had already fully dissipated by the time the person it was used on was deceased. It was a long, painful, and excruciating death. Perfect for this greedy mortal who had wrongly taken Jareth's heart. Amira would free him.

Amira approached Sarah slowly and when standing directly above her, flicked her wrist, emptying the contents of the whole vial on her. Amira would take no chances, even though this girl in front of her was mortal. She wouldn't leave any chance of the mortal surviving. It was almost like slow motion as Amira watched the thick liquid leave the vile and encroach upon Sarah's sleeping form. Her smile grew as the distance between the liquid and the skin decreased. A smile that disappeared as the liquid touched the mortal's skin and with a flash of white and a sizzle, it all vanished, no trace of her poison left and no mar upon the skin of the mortal before her. The light was so bright; Amira had to turn her head away from it. What was this?

Sarah sat up swiftly; abruptly awakened by a flash of light. When the lights in her eyes cleared, she was able to make out the form of a woman standing in her room, well Jareth's room. The other woman wasn't looking at her and was instead looking away from her. Was she the reason for the flash of light? She knew that when the Fae transported themselves, light would appear like that but then why was the girl turned away from her? Sarah couldn't quite understand it but things were always happening like that in the labyrinth. Eventually, you just stopped trying to understand and would just go along with it.

"Umm, hello?" Sarah began in an almost question like tone. She didn't know who this person was and furthermore, why they had appeared in Jareth's room. Amira turned to face Sarah with a beaming smile upon her face.

"Hello." She blurted out happily. Amira really wanted to growl and wring the little girl's neck that sat in front of her; however, she couldn't give herself away. Sarah looked at her questioningly but then, who was she to question who appeared and disappeared from the Labyrinth.

"So you must be the young woman who surpassed the trials of the labyrinth. I must applaud you, not many have accomplished such a feat. Word of you has spread but I must say, your name was never mentioned." Amira said mockingly. Sarah felt some underlying tension from the woman in front of her but didn't know where it came from. She also didn't feel comfortable continuing a conversation with another woman in Jareth's room.

"My name's Sarah. Can I ask why you appeared here, in Jareth's room?" Sarah questioned. Amira arched an eyebrow at her.

"Ah, the simple name of a mortal. They call me Amira and I could ask you the same thing, now could I not?" Amira replied with sarcasm. Sarah felt then that she really didn't like this woman. Who was she to judge and what was she doing here?

"I feel asleep here after cleaning his room some." Sarah replied. She wanted nothing more than to say zilch to this woman and request her to leave but she didn't know who she was to Jareth or if she even could request such things. Therefore, she gave the vaguest answer she could.

"Ah, so you win his labyrinth and he turns you into his housekeeper. How I am not surprised, that is so Jareth." Amira stated, giggling to herself as she turned away from Sarah, effectively dismissing her.

"No, that isn't it…" Sarah began to try to explain but Amira was already walking away from her. Amira treated Sarah like she was of no consequence and quickly exited Jareth's room without explaining either her appearance or waiting to hear more from Sarah. Sarah found this highly aggravating. She wasn't someone to be treated so lightly.

"I was brought back here and told that I was to marry him." Sarah finished to herself. She really thought she might hate that woman and she didn't even know who she was. She was lucky to have even gotten a name out of her. Who was she? Shaking her head, Sarah dropped the matter and looked around while she stretched her shoulders. It was still somewhat of a mess and she was still tired, perhaps she would head to her own quarters and leave the rest of the mess to the goblins and dwarves. Cleaning what she had already had upset them.

Amira leaned against the wall when she got out to the corridor and the door had shut behind her. Anger raged within her. She despised that woman in Jareth's room and right now, she couldn't do anything about it. What was so great about her that Jareth preferred Sarah over her? From what she could gather, that Sarah was nothing; especially compared to a fellow Fae, so why was Jareth choosing her? Also, why had her poison been repelled? It was the strongest of its kind and not so easily purified. What kind of protective magic did that mortal have? Mortals weren't supposed to have any magic, so what had happened? Glancing around, she figured she had better escape back rather than be found here. She didn't want to have to explain to Jareth what she had been doing at his castle, especially after they had just had a fight. He would be too questioning and suspicious, and she couldn't allow that.

**Jareth** listened to the arguing until he thought his brain would explode. Finally having enough of the arguments, he slammed his down on the table and stood up, interrupting everyone and drawing the attention to him.

"I don't understand what you all have against me marrying the mortal. She passed the Labyrinth, period. We all know the history of the Labyrinth and the magics placed upon it. Why are you questioning such things now? Besides, I'm the only one the union will affect." Jareth questioned. He wanted these arguments to end so that he could go home to Sarah. He wanted to spend more time with her, get her to relax more around him, to try to convince her that she needed to marry him and stay. Her presence in the Labyrinth was his life. Should she leave again, the Labyrinth and he would both wither away and die. Looks were passed across the table and unspoken questions and thoughts passed through the air.

"I'm sure I can speak for many when I say that we always thought your marriage would be to my daughter, Amira. There is more at stake here than just you and the mortal in question. Your union would give the mortal powers that only the Fae are to possess. A union with Amira would ensure the survival of your Labyrinth, so why must you marry this mortal?" Malik finally spoke.

"Amira is like a sister to me and nothing more. I never once agreed to a marriage with her." Jareth said as diplomatically as he could. He didn't wish to offend King Malik but he could not let them think he had ever encouraged the daughter. He understood that Amira had feelings more than sibling love towards him, but he had never felt the same regarding her. He had hoped that their separation through the years with him would help to resolve those feelings. Apparently, he had been mistaken. Malik's face turned angry, which Jareth understood, however what surprised him was also the look of anger on his own father's face. Had his father really expected him to marry Amira? Malik opened his mouth to say something but they were all stopped by Akhil, another king.

"This is taking too much of our time. We are all needed more in our respective kingdoms than here bickering over the nuptials of a fellow Royal. King Jareth is correct in stating that his union to the mortal concerns only him. I propose we end this foolishness and vote on this matter now and be done with it." Akhil stated harshly. He was never one to waste time. Jareth glanced about and noticed many of the Royals nodding in agreement. Here was the moment, the moment that would determine the rest of his life. This vote would determine everything.

"Very well, then." Akhil announced. "Let us begin; all those in favor of King Jareth sending the mortal back to her world?" Akhil questioned. Jareth glanced around with bated breath. His fate lay in these Royal's hands. Surprisingly, only a small group consented, those being his and Amira's parents along with a few others. Jareth fought to suppress a smile, he had won. "All in favor of King Jareth marrying the mortal?" With that question, three-fourths of the table raised their hands. Jareth could only wonder why it had taken them so long to decide on this when so many of them had been in his favor. Then again, he wouldn't ponder it too long, he had other things to be thinking of. Akhil turned to him.

"This meeting is adjourned. Congratulations Jareth and good luck. We all look forward to meeting you and your new bride at the New Year Gala." Akhil congratulated with a soft smile, before turning and walking towards the door. The other Royals said nothing, only bowed their heads in acknowledgement and also began moving towards their exits. The only ones not moving were Jareth and Amira's fathers and Jareth himself. Jareth wished to leave, he was eager to return home but based on the look on his father's face, he should stay to hear him out.

"I do not believe this!" Rory bellowed. "To grant such privileges' to some mere mortal is a discredit to our race. No mere mortal should be allowed to become Fae, let alone Fae Royalty." Turning towards Jareth, Rory grew even more angered. "How dare you humiliate us in such a way! Were it not for your continued disregard towards our race, and to Amira herself, this would have ended days ago. Your defiance towards wedding Amira, in regard to that insignificant mortal, created this whole ordeal. Are you happy now that you've achieved what you strove for?" Rory boomed at him. Jareth refused to shrink before him. He had not been the King of the Labyrinth, the Goblin King, for all these years for nothing. He was no longer the little boy that stood in awe of his powerful father. Jareth, therefore, stood in front of the raging Rory and only looked at him as if nothing untoward was occurring. Jareth's silence only seemed to infuriate Rory more, who moved towards with raising his hand as if to strike Jareth.

"That's enough." Malik called out and both Jareth and Rory, who stopped, looked over to him. "Jareth never made any promises towards Amira. I've only ever believed the two would wed due to Amira's consistent discussing of it. Rory, we have no more control over this situation. Let us leave." Malik bowed his head in regards to Jareth and turned to leave the room. Jareth was slightly curious as to this turn of events; Malik was never one to let something go so lightly, especially something regarding his daughter. Rory glared at Jareth before turning to leave after Malik. Apparently, his father had nothing more to say to him, then again, he would have no room to bluster at Jareth if Malik was unconcerned with these events.

Jareth shook his head and found himself breathing a sigh of relief as he also exited the room. Now that these minuscule pesky details were out of the way, he now had the biggest obstacle of all looming before him. He had to convince Sarah to stay with him as his wife in the labyrinth. A smile crossed his face at this thought, it wouldn't be an easy win but he was looking forward to the challenge, especially since he knew he would win. He wouldn't allow Sarah to leave him again. Jareth didn't even wait to return to his room, he would collect his belongings later, and with that, Jareth vanished from the corridor as he willed himself to the Sarah.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Amira **groaned as she leaned against her door back to where the Royals had all gathered and where she was expected to be and have been this whole time, how had she failed. Amira thought back to what had occurred and wondered what it was about the mortal that was protecting her. Damn, she should have paid more attention to the mortal before trying to pour poison on her, maybe then she would know what protected her. Blah, she still couldn't even bring herself to say the mortal's name; it was like lead in her mouth. Amira jerked upright when a knock occurred on her door, startling her. Recovering quickly, Amira turned and opened it with her brightest smile ready, only to have her parents waiting outside.

"Yes?" she questioned them.

"We need to talk." Malik, her father's, replied quickly. This concerned Amira. They were usually never so brusque with her and her mother couldn't look her in the eye. What was going on here? She opened the door wider and gestured that they join in her in her room. They all moved to sit in the comfortable chairs placed in front of the fireplace in her chambers, a section reserved for conversations.

Time lengthened and stretched between them all and Amira found herself beginning to fidget. She was pinching and plucking at the skirt of her dress as she sat in the chair awaiting her parent's discussion.

"What was it that you needed to talk with me about?" She finally questioned, unable to handle the growing silence anymore. Her father cleared her throat while her mother's head drooped lower.

"We've come to discuss Jareth with you." Her father stated simply. Amira struggled to contain her frustration. What about Jareth did they need to discuss?

"What about Jareth?" She blurted out when it appeared nothing more was forthcoming from her father.

"Well, regarding the marriage that you highly coveted with him. I am afraid that such a union will no longer be possible." Malik explained. How was he to explain to his daughter that the man she had loved for so long had refused to marry her and had finally gained the other Royal's approval to marry Sarah, the mortal?

"WHAT?" Amira demanded as she stood up angrily from her chair. "This cannot be!" she fumed. She began to pace furiously in front of her parents. "Why?" she spat angrily at her father, who only looked at her curiously.

"He expressed his desire to marry the mortal that won the labyrinth and after much discussion, it was agreed upon that his wish should be granted." Malik said softly and quietly.

Amira screamed and grabbing a vase from a corner table, smashed it by throwing it against a wall across the room. The deafening smash made Ledia jump and Malik stiffen; however, it also brought Ledia out of her quietness.

"Amira!" Ledia scolded, "That is not appropriate behavior for a Fae Princess." Amira turned and glowered at her, she didn't care what was appropriate or not at this time.

"How could they let him marry a mortal and grant upon her Fae Powers! How could you have let them! You knew I wanted him!" Amira screamed and raged. When it seemed that she was not to be consoled or calmed, both Malik and Ledia left her to her rage. Both were concerned about her, hers was not the typical behavior of a Fae, however, their daughter had always been a little different. Amira found herself staring at herself in the mirror after destroying everything in her room and yet her anger was still waned in its intensity. Slowly, a malice filled smile lit her face. She wouldn't let something like this stop her, she would have Jareth.

**Jareth** appeared in his chambers and breathed a sigh of relief at being home and being granted the permission of the council to marry Sarah. Now, came the hardest part; to convince Sarah. Jareth glanced around taking in his room and its cleanliness, Helga and the others must have cleaned it once he left. He made for the door, and then glanced to the side. Turning, what he had seen came clearer into view. The sheets on his bed were rumpled and messed, had the goblins or Helga cleaned his room, his bed to would have been put back together. He also had not sleep on it for several days, having spent a good portion of his nights away from here for fear of going to Sarah. Jareth found himself extending a hand down to caress the pillow and that's when he found it, the evidence of who had been in his room. There lay a long dark strand of hair, a hair that could be none other than Sarah's. She had been in his room, cleaning his chambers, sleeping in his bed. Jareth closed his eyes and groaned as the thought of Sarah sleeping in his bed crossed it. Images of her laying there, draped in the scantily clad black nightgown he had ordered for her, flitted across his vision, and was made worse when his imagination threw him into the mix; him kissing her, him caressing her, and that's when Jareth abruptly stopped that train of thought. He couldn't continue on that path and then think that he could appear calm and composed when he was to see her. He laid the strand back on the pillow and walked from the room.

"My Lady! My Lady!" a voice called, waking Sarah from her dreams of Jareth. She wasn't sure why but her dreams had been filled with him more than ever since she had been brought back to the Labyrinth. She wasn't for sure if there was a correlation or not. Slowly, she focused in on the voice and how Helga was calling for her. She rolled over and opened her eyes to see Helga standing there looking all excited.

"Yes, what is it Helga?" Sarah asked sleepily. She knew she should get up but she had been having such a lovely dream of Jareth that she really wanted to go back to sleep and dream of it more.

"My lady, you must get up. The master has returned!" Helga said, tugging gently on Sarah's arm. Helga wasn't for sure, but it wouldn't surprise her if Jareth entered these rooms any minute now to see Sarah, they all knew it had been torture for him to have her so close but not be able to truly spend time with her. Sarah's eyes widened at Helga's word sunk in, Jareth was here! Her eyes widened even more and she bolted upright in bed, holding the sheet to her chest, as her room doors were slammed open and he was standing there. Before any of them knew what was happening, Sarah was running across the room, clad only in the long black nightdress and throwing herself into Jareth's arm; which had come open to receive her when she had started running for him. Wrapping her arms about his neck, she could feel the texture of his leather jacket as she crashed up into his chest, and getting on her tiptoes she sought her lips with his. Only the barest of whispers separated her lips from his when she came to her senses. He was looking down at her with a mixture of curiosity and lust and Sarah grew mortified at her behavior. What had she been thinking running at him like that and trying to kiss him, she couldn't let him know what her true feelings were and she continually denied the fact that she thought she loved him Sarah tried to draw back but Jareth's arms only tightened around her back, refusing to give her any release, keeping her tight against him. His eyes shot above her head and with a direct look to Helga; he had her scurrying out the door and shutting the doors behind them.

"Jareth, let me go." Sarah pleaded, trying to wiggle away from him again.

"I like you right here." Jareth stated simply, moving them farther into the room as he scooped her up keeping one hand behind her back and the other under her knees. "You should greet me like that every time, only maybe from now on, you might actually complete the kiss instead of leaving me hanging. I was rather looking forward to that kiss." Jareth complained before sitting down in one of her chairs before her fireplace and setting her on his lap. Sarah tried to wiggle away but again Jareth only tightened his grip, keeping her firmly on his lap and against his chest.

"I wasn't fully awake when I ran at you like that. It will never happen again." Sarah said stoically, doing her best to stay stiff against him.

"Ah, that's not what I wanted to hear." Jareth complained. "And here I thought we were finally making progress towards your liking me?"

"I will never like you!" Sarah spat out. She really needed to get off his lap and away from his warmth. This too closely resembled some of her fondest dreams that had gotten her through the years that had separated them. She didn't know how long she could hold up her harsh demeanor towards him if he continued to hold her like this. Why couldn't he go back to being the arrogant jerk she had so thought him to be when she had first been in the labyrinth? Why did her thoughts of him change to love and despair of never seeing him again shortly after her escape? Why couldn't he have just stayed in this fantasy world and allowed her to live out her short life safe in the reality of the mortal realm? What did he expect for them when she was mortal and he was Fae? And why was she thinking down this path again, for it had only ever brought her despair?

"Sarah." Jareth said simple, placing his fingers under her chin and tilting her head up to look at him. Sarah skirted her eyes away when he had her face positioned in front of his but couldn't fight it for long and soon found her green eyed gaze locked on his blue/brown one. "Shall we agree not to lie to one another?" He questioned before moving to close the distance between them, the distance between their mouths. Sarah's only thought was, she would just die if he kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Amira** gathered her dark powers and summoned the will to teleport from her room in the Royal Garden's to an empty chamber in Jareth's castle. She hadn't been to the labyrinth much since Jareth had become its King, but she had been there enough to know that its library was hardly, if ever, populated. She glanced around and proved her suspicions correct, none knew she was here yet. Amira laid a long finger on her chin as she contemplated her next move. Should she seek out Jareth on her own, she knew where his chambers were, or should she announce herself to a servant and have him brought to her. Both thoughts delighted her. The first because she might run into that mortal once more and hopefully come up with new thoughts on how to rid herself and Jareth of this creature. The latter because should she announce herself and have him summoned before her, it would mean that he would have to come to her and leave whatever he was doing. Hmm, decisions decisions. Amira quickly decided on the latter and moved to the main corridor where she was quickly spotted by a goblin and he rapidly moved her to a sitting chamber and left her saying he would retrieve Master Jareth. Amira leaned back in her chair and smirked. Moments later, a young female goblin placed a red glass of wine and finger cookie/cakes on a table for her to nibble. She also informed Amira, that Helga had been sent to retrieve the Master. Amira's smirk only grew, how she loved this feeling of power, this being able to summon Jareth to her, for he wouldn't be so rude as to ignore her when she had followed all the appropriate rules this time round.

**Jareth** inched his lips closer to Sarah's and wondered if he would finally be able to capture that kiss that he had so longed to have. Sarah's eyes closed slowly as if in anticipation and Jareth smiled. Her arms had crept from laying stiff and unmoving by her sides to resting gently on his shoulders. "Where would this lead?" was the thought echoing through both of their minds, what would come of this? Both were highly anticipating the next move when….

**Knock Knock Knock **

The loud noises took both by surprise. It wasn't but another second before Helga's head bounced into view.

"I'm so sorry to ….." Helga began but ground to a halt as she turned and was able to see the couple. What had she interrupted? Helga flushed red and mentally began to berate herself, she had halted what they had all hoped would happen. She could just kick herself. However, she quickly recovered; regardless of what she had hoped was occurring here, as she knew that another woman that Jareth would need to deal with was awaiting him downstairs.

Sarah's cheeks grew extremely warm and red and she turned her head down and buried it against Jareth's chest. She tried to squirm out of Jareth's arms, wanting desperately to be away from this highly embarrassing scene. She couldn't believe she had been about to let Jareth kiss her, what was she thinking. Jareth tightened his hold on her and moved one hand to cup her behind the head, cradling her on his lap. He hated that she had to be dealt this embarrassment but it was only Helga and she was someone who had desperately wanted this for them, so it wouldn't lead to a scandal for Sarah. He ached to soothe her, to comfort her new fears but he also cursed the distance that had now come between them again. She had allowed him close, he wasn't sure why and now she had returned to the woman who wanted him far from her side. However, he refused to let her go.

"Helga, this had better be pretty damn important for you to have interrupted us." Jareth barked out angrily. He wanted to wring the dwarf woman's neck. Sarah head shot up and she gave him a glance filled with poison at his tone towards Helga. She cared for his people. Sarah couldn't believe he would talk to Helga that way; she would have only come in if it were something extremely important. Besides that, did he have to make it sound like that, he made it sound like they were closer than they were and that they were …. Sarah stopped her thoughts there and went back to trying to escape his iron clad grasp, even knowing it was futile. Helga cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesties, to have disturbed you. My lord, Princess Amira awaits you downstairs in the sitting room." Helga said simply, bowing her head slightly to the two of them.

"Amira." Jareth growled. How dare that wench come to his castle after being informed of his approval to marry Sarah? He knew she would have taken it badly, which is why he had left it to her parents, so why was she here. What could she possibly want now?

"Amira?" questioned Sarah. Jareth quickly scanned Sarah's face as she said Amira's name. She couldn't know Amira so why did she question the name as though it were someone she knew. Perhaps she thought Amira was another woman with whom he was with.

"Sarah, she isn't anyone you need worry…." Jareth's sentence was quickly interrupted.

"I know." Sarah stated simply, surprising both Jareth and Helga, who looked up in curiosity.

"What do you know?" Jareth questioned. Sarah tried to turn her head away from Jareth's prying gaze but Jareth caught it. Pinching her chin gently in his right hand, he made her face him. "Sarah, what do you know of Amira?"

"She visited here not long ago. She stated she was looking for you when she found me. She left after that, when I went after her, she had vanished just as suddenly as she had appeared." Sarah responded, keeping her eyes downcast. Jareth quivered, desperately seeking control of his growing anger. What had Amira's purpose been to visit Sarah here? He knew that Amira hadn't been here looking for him, he had been at the Royal Garden's at the time, a fact she well knew. Amira also wasn't one to back away lightly from a challenge, which is what he knew she viewed Sarah as. So what had her purpose been? Jareth stood angrily, keeping a good grip on Sarah, so that she wouldn't fall to the floor. He then placed her gently away from him; he cupped her cheek and sighed.

"Just when it was getting good" he whispered for her ears only before he turned all business. "Helga, escort Sarah to her rooms and keep her there until you have been given the all clear. I will go see to Amira."

"Jareth" Sarah started to speak out, trying not to get hurt over his sudden treatment of her. She then recovered and kept quiet. She didn't want him to think anything more than he already did as she didn't even fully know what her feelings towards him were. He turned to her and she noticed his eyes did soften and he then surprised her by explaining himself, something she knew he didn't do for anyone else.

"It's for your safety only, Sarah. I don't know what the woman plans and she isn't as nice as you seem to recall. She is a woman who always gets what she wants, any way necessary and I'm not planning on allowing her to get her way in her most recent endeavor. I wish only to protect you." Jareth explained and Sarah nodded, not daring to say anything. She didn't want to blurt out that she didn't want him to go, that she wanted him to stay with her and have one of his servants get rid of Amira, but she didn't want him to stay either for then she would have to confront whatever these feelings were that were accumulating in her chest regarding him. With that, Helga moved and escorted Sarah to her rooms and Jareth stomped from his down to the sitting rooms.

**Sarah **sat upon her bed, still pondering what had just occurred. Helga patted her knee, she couldn't believe fully what she had walked into but it warmed her heart to see it. Perhaps her mistress had missed the master more than she had ever let on.

"I was sorry to have interrupted you, Mistress Sarah." Helga said, "Though I was glad to see that you have started to reconcile with the Master."

"Nothing like that will ever happen again, Helga." Sarah said, still stunned. Helga's jaw dropped.

"But why, Mistress Sarah? Surely you must have realized the Master loves you just as you seem to love him, else I would not have walked in on such as scene as I did." Helga stammered out. Sarah looked at her with sad eyes.

"Helga, it will not work between us. We have too much history. Not only that but this isn't a world in which I belong. Besides he is Fae, I am mortal. Our union is short-lived at best." Sarah said. She couldn't deny the fact that the feelings she had for Jareth were of love. She had loved the man ever since she had escaped the labyrinth and possibly even before. When had she realized that though her ordeal through the labyrinth was tough, it was never impossible? There were times when it seemed Jareth had more than helped her out. Others, when it had appeared that he was only there to hamper her progress, she could sense later that that might have been his way of fighting his own overwhelming feelings. However, regardless of the way they felt towards one another, Sarah knew she could not live a life with Jareth where she was bound to die long before him.

**Jareth **stormed into the sitting rooms, to find a smug Amira awaiting him.

"At last, you have appeared. I was beginning to wonder how long you would make me wait." Amira complained, sitting up to engage in conversation with him.

"I was busy." Jareth countered coldly.

"Busy with what?" Amira questioned, standing to face him. The air around them grew tense. "Ahh, were you with your little mortal?" Amira scoffed. "What can she provide you that a Fae cannot, that I cannot? You know it is not within us to love a mortal. They all too easily wither and die. Any union between the two of you is a momentary memory. I would hate to see you go through such pain when she is gone." Amira sneered.

"Upon our union, Sarah will be endowed with all that we Fae posses, in turn making her one of us." Jareth rebuked, his eyes narrowed on the Fae woman in front of him. He watched as Amira grew pale, then the anger flare in her eyes.

"Are you for sure of that, Jareth? How do you know that such a thing will occur for it has never happened before in our history of a race?" Amira taunted, quickly finding the sore point that was Jareth's own worry. It became apparent on his face that he had similar thoughts of that but had disregarded them. Amira grinned coldly at him.

"I will allow no other alternative." Jareth ground out. He couldn't face the prospect that he wouldn't get to keep Sarah that perhaps, the magic would not work in such a way and he would lose her forever. He refused to dwell with these thoughts and promised himself that he wouldn't lose Sarah.

"Hmmm perhaps the magic will work and she will turn Fae upon your union. What if she doesn't survive to said union? She is mortal, after all, until then and therefore weak and vulnerable." Amira uttered out, pushing Jareth to the edge. He took an angry step towards her, determination evident in every line of his body.

"You will not touch her!" Jareth demanded. Amira laughed lightly.

"Jareth, as if I would even dare." Amira warned. "But I'm not the only one who doesn't agree with this union. Just keep that thought in mind." With those lingering words, Amira disappeared from the room with a darkened flash and was gone. Jareth ground his teeth. How she had turned through the years, she was no longer the carefree young girl with whom he had so easily played with a child. Her thoughts had turned dark and so had her recent actions. However, she had made a point. She wasn't the only one against his union with Sarah, could she be right that she wasn't the only threat.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Jareth** returned to Sarah's chambers, and was disappointed by what he found. Sarah was curled in a small ball under her covers turned away from him. Helga noticed his arrival and made her way to him silently. She placed a finger on her lips, telling him to be quiet and made her way through the connecting door to his chambers. Jareth wearily followed her.

"What is it now, Helga?" he questioned her, once he had shut the door between his rooms and those of Sarah's.

"The Mistress is rather upset, My Lord." Helga began.

"As if I wasn't aware of that." Jareth interjected. Helga shot him a glance and Jareth restrained his urge to remind her who was master but let her continue, the servant was quickly becoming like the mistress she served. Somehow it didn't surprise him that Sarah's attitude would rub off on her closet companions.

"You need to discuss with her what will occur from your union. As of now, she believes that there can be no union between the two of you due to her being mortal and you Fae. She is not aware that you intent to alter your fates. If I may be so bold, my King, I would recommend you telling your Queen the truth of what it is you intend to do." Helga bowed politely to Jareth, before scurrying from the room. She had reprimanded her King and there was no telling if he would take offense at what she had said. However, she could not allow such misunderstands to cause distance between her King and her beloved Mistress.

Jareth sank tiredly on his bed, lowering his head into his hands which were balanced on his knees. What to do? Amira had clearly made a threat against Sarah but also implied that she wasn't the only threat. Right now, Sarah's only protection was him and the wards he had placed around her. He wasn't for sure how long his wards would last though, especially here. They had been designed to protect her from the dangers of her world, not his. He could strength the wards, but they still wouldn't fully protect her as his own powers were quickly fading with those of the Labyrinth. He could marry her tomorrow and allow his magic to recoup from the Labyrinth's recovery and then turn her Fae, but then he knew she wouldn't be willing at this time and his plan would only work should she be willing. He really needed to discuss all of this with Sarah but was torn. He didn't want her to know about the dangers of this world, nor did he want her to know how fully she needed him; he didn't think his male pride could take it. Not only that, but should she fully reject him and demand her return to her own world, could he let her go? Would he be able to let her leave?

Unable to deny himself, Jareth found himself making his way back into Sarah's room. He cast out for his wards, searching them out. He located all of the smaller companion wards in a small black box on her nightstand next to her. The main ward, his shining piece of glory, was located on her. He opened the black box holding the companion wards and looked down upon the pair of crystal stud earrings he had given her for her 18th birthday paired with the slim small stones crystal bracelet for her 20th. He placed new protective powers within them; ones focused more for his world. Shutting the box, he turned and looked down to take in the form of his sweet Sarah.

She was still curled in a ball, huddled under the covers, looking sad and wounded by the world. How could he erase her worries? He still found himself awestruck by her beauty; her pale soft skin, dark ebony hair, emerald green eyes that were hidden from him by her slumber. He caressed her cheek as he studied her and then he saw his main ward, the one that held all of his protection and love for her, a ward enhanced by all those that had followed. Hanging from her neck, even in slumber she wore it, was the crystal pendant necklace that had been the first present he had left for her on her 16th birthday. The first birthday after she had claimed his heart and won his Labyrinth. It had pleased him to know that she wore them and it pleased him now to have her wearing the necklace in slumber. Then again, he recalled his many glimpses of her through the years and she had always had the necklace on. He wondered if she knew they were from him or if she just felt safer wearing them without fully knowing why.

"Jareth?" His name was whispered and he glanced back up to the face which his hand still caressed and found himself looking into those emerald eyes he had been fondly remembering.

"Evening, my dear, I see you have already retired." Jareth teased. Stepping back from her was not what he wanted to do, but he did it anyway. Being this close to her was dangerous enough when she was sleeping. He was no fool.

"Yes, as it is very late, even for the Fae." Sarah responded. However, she leaned forward and caught Jareth's hand that had been caressing her cheek as he moved away. She took the hand in both of her and gingerly explored it with her fingertips, before placing it back on her cheek and leaning into in. Jareth found himself stunned and tongue-tied. Not only had she sought out his hand and placed it back on her cheek, but he had been privileged to see a glimpse of her chest when she had leaned forward. The creamy swells were more than he had ever dreamed of being able to see. Putting together dreaming and the images of those swells which were far better than any he could have imagined, had him growing hot. He quickly removed his hand and took a few more steps away from Sarah. This was not what she needed now and he really needed to cool off before something happened; he was rapidly losing his control.

"I must bid you goodnight and adieu." Jareth managed to get out from his dry mouth, trying to move from around the bed. The connecting door seemed lifetimes away for him to reach yet he had to try to reach it. However, her small hand reached out and grabbed his once more, pulling him to a standstill despite his desperate wish to flee.

"I don't want you to go." Sarah whispered past her own tight throat. Was she making the right decision here? She hadn't wanted him to go to Amira but he hadn't stayed long with her and when he had returned, he had first come to her chambers instead of going to his own. She had laid there pondering what she should do. She desperately wanted to call out to him when he had first entered her chambers but had been unable to and Helga had quickly moved him into his own. Her heart had ached when Helga had taken him away and then fluttered back to life when he had returned to her once more. Her heart stilled when he caressed her cheek. She found she could no longer deny the feelings within her. She knew they were love and her overwhelming feelings and reactions to him today only proved it more. However, she didn't know what to make of them. As she had told Helga, she knew that they were fated to never truly be together. Yet, she found herself unable to face the thought of leaving him again.

"Alas, my sweet Sarah, I do not wish to be part either but part we must; though only for a little while." Jareth stated, not even turning around to face her. He found he couldn't; should he see her, he would lose his willpower to deny her. He always had. She had been able to move him and sway him like none other. Sarah sat up on upon the bed and tugged lightly on the hand she held captive in her own, but Jareth still refused to yield.

"Please." Sarah begged quietly. Jareth shut his eyes in pain. She was begging him, her sweet voice calling out to him. He couldn't give in. He knew that he couldn't stay here with her tonight. "Please Jareth. Stay with me." Jareth turned his head even farther away from her and pulled his hand from her.

"I'm sorry." He stated simply and moved to his own chambers. He heard the rustle of her bed sheets but no other noise to indicate her following him. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was letting him go. He took one last look behind him when he reached the door separating them and wished he hadn't. She looked so sad and lonely and young with her feet underneath her as she was propped up on the bed. Her hair swung down and hung over one shoulder and her green eyes seemed to plead with him. She reached out a hand for him, pleading with him to return to her.

"I can't." Jareth determinedly stated before he placed his hand on the knob that would be his freedom. He turned his head away from her and with sunken heart but desperate need; he entered his own chambers and shut the door, separating them. For good measure, he locked the door before pacing his own chamber. He couldn't go to her, he would want more than he expected her to give yet he found himself feeling slightly hopeful as he thought about her face when he had exited the room. Why had she pleaded so earnestly for him to stay? Was it because she wanted him as he wanted her? Then it hit him, a second thought as he replayed the image of Sarah on the bed in his mind. He had failed to re-enforce Sarah's main ward, the charm crystal pendant she wore. Even so, he still wasn't re-entering that room.

**Sarah** sat upon the bed, taken aback by Jareth's departure. She didn't know what to make of his reaction. Had he left her because he didn't truly desire her? But that couldn't by or why would he want to marry her. Then again, he seemed desperate to be away from her, was he really being considerate of her feelings? That didn't seem like Jareth though, even at his nicest. Then again, did she really know how nice Jareth could be? Did she really know Jareth at all? But then, how could she love a man she barely knew? Argh, all these thoughts were given her a headache and she didn't know what to do or think. Maybe she should just let the matter drop for tonight and give it more thought in the morning. Maybe the dawn would bring fresh ideas and clarity to this utterly confusing situation.

Sarah leaned back on the bed and managed to get under the covers once more. She tossed and turned but felt no stirrings of slumber. Aggravated, she flipped to her back with a heavy sigh and pulled the sheets to her chin. Why had she wanted Jareth to stay so desperately? She knew what would eventually have happened had he stayed with her. Jareth was a man after all and he had acted like he truly desired her. Did she want to experience that with him? She was still, after all, a virgin, no thanks to Jareth. No man had ever come close to making her feel the way he did with one glance and so she had never felt even the slightest stirring or interest in experiencing something of that nature with another. She knew she was in love with him now, so what would experiencing physical intimacy with him bring? Could she still bear to leave him? Did she want to experience that and everything else while she was here so that she could always have these memories of loving him and being loved by him? Or did she want to resist everything and return home without knowing to lessen the hurt that she knew would later come when they separated. Could she make this decision and was it her decision to make alone? She wondered what Jareth thought and felt and what he was making of all of this. Sarah turned on her right side and slowly drifting off, her dreams full of images of a life with Jareth.

**Amira** screamed as she appeared in her room within her own castle. How dare he! How dare he choose that mere mortal over her, a Fae Princess! He was wasting his love on a creature that could die by the flick of their fingers. Hmm, then again maybe not, Amira recalled the morning she had meet Sarah not so long ago. She had been so sure the poison would work but nothing had occurred when it had touched her. The poison has been repelled by something from Sarah that was the only explanation, but what? What had caused Sarah to be saved? Amira figured it had something to do with Jareth but she couldn't prove it and how was she to go about finding it. After the spat she had with Jareth, she was sure she wouldn't be welcomed back to his castle any time soon. So how was she to get information on little Miss Mortal and ruin her before the wedding. Should Sarah become Fae then there would be nothing Amira could do, but until then, Sarah was vulnerable. Amira grinned as she began to plot. Hmm, what deliciously evil plans she could come up with. Soon, soon Sarah would be gone and Jareth would be hers, Amira's, and then she would be the happiest woman in the world.

"Princess Amira. The King and Queen request your presence." A timid voice called out from the hallway outside of Amira's chambers. Amira hated that, her father had set up wards that alerted them to whenever she appeared or disappeared from within the castle's grounds. Apparently, they didn't approve of her many comings and goings. What did they know?" she thought arrogantly

"What do they want?" Amira growled, busy plotting and scheming her revenge.

"It seems they have found you a groom, Princess Amira, and wish you to meet with him." The voice replied.

"WHAT?" Amira screamed in outrage.


End file.
